And Time Goes By
by Anya4777
Summary: Comment un passé rattrape ceux qui avaient décidé de le fuir. Comment deux hommes réagissent face à face après une décennie sans s'être vus.Et comment le coeur et les sentiments changent sans même que l'on ne s'en apperçoive.[HPDM]
1. Bright New World

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 1 : Bright new world  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R [Slash]  
  
Résumé : Comment un passé rattrape ceux qui avaient décidé de le fuir. Comment deux hommes réagissent face à face après une décennie sans s'être vus.Et comment le coeur et les sentiments changent sans même que l'on ne s'en apperçoive.  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...

* * *

_The light is fading in the park,  
It's alright,  
I'll walk with you until it's dark,  
Forever,  
If you could only make a sign,  
If you could only say you're mine,  
If there was one word you could say,  
Let it be love._  
[Craig Armstrong - Let it be love]

-

"Monsieur, vous prendrez autre chose ?"  
  
"Un café latte, merci."  
  
Et il retourna à son occupation première, qui était la lecture des journaux du matin. Il s'était déjà apperçu depuis longtemps à quel point les nouvelles du monde moldu étaient fades et répétitives. Aucune explosion en masse de cabinets de toilettes pour égayer le lot quotidien de crises politiques, famines et grèves et puis, pire que tout, aucune image animée, rendant chaque page d'un ennuyeux du plus mortel. Cependant, cela l'amusait beaucoup de lire les faits divers, les évènements que les moldus ne pouvaient expliquer. D'ailleurs, il était aujourd'hui question d'une "pluie d'étoiles filantes" apparemment inexpliquable et imprévue. Le jeune homme sourit légèrement : bien sûr, il avait entendu parler de la bavure des frères Weasleys qui avaient fait exploser leur réserve de feux d'artifice, mais de là à ce que les moldus considère cela comme "une pluie d'étoiles filantes", c'était exagérer les choses. Décidément, ces gens sans magie ne verraient jamais rien.  
  
Le jeune homme régla sa note et, repliant son journal, quitta le café. New York à l'heure de pointe se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'arrivait parfois toujours pas à s'y faire, à cette effervescence, à ces gens qui ne rentraient jamais chez eux, à ce bruit incessant et à ses gratte-ciels haut à vous en donner le vertige. Cependant, il savait qu'aux yeux des autres, il appartenait à ce monde, à cette catégorie de New-Yorkais qu'on ne disait leur vie faite que de 'métro-boulot-dodo'. Après tout, il n'était pas le plus grand avocat de New York pour rien.  
  
A vingt-sept ans, Draco Malfoy pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait un parcours sans échec. Après avoir brillamment suivi toutes les plus prestigieuses études du barreau, dont notamment une belle mention à Harvard, il avait immédiatement monté son propre cabinet et pris comme associés deux jeunes avocats prometteurs comme lui. Depuis, à chaque affaire qui lui était présentée, c'était une victoire de remportée devant les jurés. Ainsi, il est inutile de dire que les plus grands s'étaient présentés à lui, et que sa réputation n'avait cessée de croître.  
  
Il était ainsi connu comme un avocat non pas "véreux", mais acharné, laissant souvent son adversaire sans manière de répliquer. Il savait frapper juste, et fort. Ses jeunes associés, Mark et Daniel, suivaient apparemment dans ses pas. Bref, rien ne pouvait aller mieux pour le cabinet "Thestral", baptisé ainsi assez énigmatiquement par son patron.  
  
Pourtant, malgré leur association, les deux jeunes avocats ne savaient pratiquement rien sur le passé de leur supérieur. Tout comme l'idée du nom pour leur cabinet, ils ne savaient pas d'où il l'avait prise, juste qu'un petit sourire s'était formé aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'il leur avait soumis ; ils n'avaient posé aucune question. Ceci faisait parti du caractère mystérieux de Draco et Daniel et Mark savaient mieux que d'essayer de soulever cette énigme.  
  
Pour l'instant, le jeune avocat traversait une partie du Bryant Park pour se rendre à son lieu de travail, croisant sur le chemin étudiants ou sportifs matinaux. Il aimait à marcher dans les quartiers de Manhattan, malgré la circulation déjà dense, cela lui faisait une sortie avant de s'enfermer toute la journée dans son bureau. En arrivant, il salua Mark, arrivé le premier, comme à son habitude, malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui habite le plus loin du centre. Ce dernier était déjà plongé dans un épais dossier, alors que sur son ordinateur, sa boîte d'e-mails annonçait une dizaine de messages reçus ; cela allait être une rude journée, pensa Draco. Mark releva la tête en le voyant arriver.  
  
"Bonjour Draco. Bon week-end ?"  
  
"Comme d'habitude : harassé par le travail", lui répondit l'interpellé avec un sourire.  
  
Mark le lui rendit. "Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses une vie, tu sais."  
  
Et comme à son habitude devant ce manège quotidien, Draco soupira. "Tu sais ce que c'est, le travail et tout...Le jour où j'aurai une vie privée..."  
  
"...Daniel arrivera à l'heure au bureau !" conclurent-ils tous les deux en choeur.  
  
Ils se sourirent ; le matin, ils prenaient le luxe de démarrer la journée doucement. Et cette petite conversation, quoique répétitive, était leur façon de se dire bonjour chaleureusement. D'ailleurs, c'était presque à cet instant que le dernier employé de "Thestral" arrivait, essoufflé, mais dynamique et pressé de commencer à travailler. Et ce serait alors que les deux premiers avocats se mettraient à étudier leurs dossiers : le rythme de la journée les rattrapait.  
  
"Au fait, Draco, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans ton bureau." dit soudain Mark, alors que Daniel, sifflotant un dernier air de musique à la mode, venait d'arriver.  
  
Draco leva un sourcil dubitatif.  
  
"Qui ça ? Je n'attendais personne ce matin."  
  
"C'est bien ce qui me semblait aussi, mais il m'a dit que c'était important, que tu comprendrais. Alors je l'ai fait entrer dans ton bureau, je me suis dit qu'au pire cela te défoulera de le mettre dehors."  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
"Est-ce que j'ai l'air si sadique que ça ?" demanda-t-il avec humour.  
  
"Oh, et pas qu'un peu !" s'exclama Daniel de derrière son écran.  
  
Daniel, contrairement à ses deux associés, était plus jeune qu'eux de deux ans. Alors Mark et Draco étaient souvent plus indulgents avec lui, même s'ils désespéraient parfois de lui apprendre la rigueur nécessaire au métier d'avocat. Il leur paraissait souvent que le jeune homme n'était encore qu'un enfant. D'ailleurs, à ce moment là, il fixait d'un air malicieux son patron, ses yeux bleus pétillant de rire.  
  
Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. Finalement, cette journée n'allait pas être aussi rude que ça : comment en pouvait-il être autrement quand, de bon matin, de tels yeux s'illuminaient sur vous ? Non, cela ne pouvait décidément être qu'une bonne journée.  
  
Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils ; était-ce lui qui venait de penser ça, à l'instant ? Oh mon Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il toussota légèrement et se décida à rentrer dans son bureau, histoire de mettre dehors cet inconnu qui allait retarder son travail.  
  
Ainsi, il n'était pas du tout préparé à tomber nez à nez avec la personne qui se trouvait assise tranquillement sur le rebord de son bureau : la mine effrontée, la chevelure de jais en bataille et le regard vert étincelant, Harry Potter était toujours aussi fidèle à lui même.  
  
Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Draco ne sut quoi dire qui puisse marquer son étonnement. Il resta donc là, les yeux grands ouverts, la main droite appuyée sur la porte qu'il allait fermer, à dévisager son ennemi d'enfance. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua l'amusement qui dansait dans les yeux de son rival, qu'il se décida à réagir. Il ferma la porte et tenta de se recomposer une expression convenable, ce qui sembla encore plus distraire le jeune homme en face de lui.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?!?" cracha-t-il. Pour la froideur et la distinction, c'était raté.  
  
L'interpellé sauta légèrement à bas du bureau, et Draco, pendant un bref instant, fut horrifié de se rappeler que c'était ce que Daniel avait l'habitude de faire quand il était dans son bureau.  
  
"Je suis venu parler affaires, Malfoy." répondit calmement Harry.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : J'ai décidé de mettre les paroles d'une chanson que j'aime bien et qui symbolise le chapitre au début de chacun. Pour le tout début de cette fanfic, j'avais envie de mettre une chanson qui me tient particulièrement à coeur, de mon compositeur préféré, le génialissime Craig Armstrong. Et le ton est donné, et l'histoire parlera d'amour...

Alors ???? Je continue ou je vais me pendre avec un string ?? lol Bon c'est une fic tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon pour l'instant, hein ! Et pour ceux qui avaient reconnu (quoique ce n'était pas bien difficile), le Daniel en question - je confirme - a bien été calqué presque trait pour trait à Daniel Radcliffe (quoique je ne le connaisse pas perso hein !). Un petit délire perso...je voulais introduire cette mignonne petite frimousse dans ma fic. Et avec autant d'hommes dans cette histoire, les potins vont aller bon train je sens !!  
Ah, que je vais m'amuser !! Ah, et que vous allez être torturés !! lol  
  
**P.S** : désolée à ceux qui connaissent New York et qui voient que les descriptions que je donne ne collent pas avec la réalité historique. Mais bon, je tire mes infos du net, et puis mon imagination fait le reste !


	2. When Past Catches Up With You

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 2 : When Past Catches Up With You  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R [Slash]  
  
Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : 

**Clôtho** : Bah dis-donc, tu as lu plus vite que l'éclair !! A peine posté et t'avais déjà reviewé ! lol Ca m'a fait halluciné ! XD Bon en tout cas ça me fait plaisir d'avoir un avis positif (surtout pour le premier avis de tous !) Et puis je peux au moins répondre à une de tes questions : le nom du cabinet vient du mot anglais pour "Sombral". Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce mot m'est venu à l'esprit, mais je l'aime bien. Je pensais en fait à "Wolfram & Hart", le cabinet d'avocats dans la série Dark Angel ! lol Bon et puis sinon, pour le caractère de Draco, je le trouve carrément naturel comme ça, en fait, je me l'imagine comme ça, ayant grandi sans la pression de ses parents et loin de son nom de Malfoy, devenant un homme sûr de lui, entreprenant et important. M'enfin moi et mes pensées tortueuses aussi !! ; Quoique tu as raison, quand Ryry débarque, Malfoy "la fouine" est de retour !! Mouahahaha !!! XD

**Melhuiwen** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Hey, je suis allée lire quelques une de tes fics hier soir (toutes à part 'Transcendance' que je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer - bah oué l'était 2h30 du mat' quoi ! lol) et elles sont vraiment bien ! Enfin je t'en ai fait part dans mes reviews...Alors moi ze voudrais bien que tu la publies, ton AU !!! Ze veux lire moé !! . 

**Artémis** : Kikou toi ! Oh, je suis contente que le début te plaise, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite !! Bonne lecture !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Bonjour vous deux ! Alors vous avez décidé de vous lancer dans la lecture de cette fic aussi ? Bah vous l'aurez voulu ! lol Oui, j'ai bien parlé de boucherie, parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment elle va se poursuivre. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je voudrais éviter à tout pris le côté "psychologico-dépressif" de Unforeseen Fate, donc il va falloir que je fasse gaffe de ce côté ! Hey, non, bande de perverses, Daniel ne fait rien d'autre que d'aller dans le bureau de Draco pour affaires !! Merlin, ça y'est, j'ai une image trop lubrique pour la suite de la fic dans ma tête, c'est malin ! se secoue la tête Non, franchement les filles, me pousser au lemon dès le second chapitre d'une fic toute mignonne, c'est dépasser les bornes des limites !! lol M'enfin...gardez cette idée dans la tête tout de même, et regardez les germes d'un beau citronnier pousser !! [oh par contre **l** je vais allez me pendre avec un string parce que ma métaphore était pourrie XD] Et enfin, confidence pour confidence, non en fait, Draco n'arrive toujours pas à supporter les Moldus, c'est pour ça que ça va tourner à la boucherie, parce qu'il tronçonner ses associés dans leur sommeil et leur arracher les organes pour s'en faire des guirlandes pour Noel, et après il va s'échapper avec Harry et ils vivront heureux au milieu des caribous...  
C'était crédible jusqu'à quel point là ? mdr Allez gros bizoox !!

**Zaz** : Bonjour ! Ravie qu'elle te plaise, et puis je pense que si y'a pas beaucoup de reviews c'est que bah euh, je sais pas, la plupart des personnes sont parties en vacances je suppose, et puis franchement, c'est de l'histoire basique, rien a voir avec celles d'Ivrian par exemple s'incline lol Et non, cette fic n'est pas un AU, bien qu'elle en ait l'air. C'est juste la "suite" de HP, après la guerre et rien n'a donc été rectifié selon la base "et si...". Enfin je pense que c'est ça la définition d'un AU ! ; Je viens juste de commencer à en lire alors je ne sais pas trop ! Et puis ton attente va être comblée dès ce chapitre, puisque les choses vont être un peu plus claires ici ! Alors je te souhaite bonne lecture, et prête bien attention aux apparitions de Daniel !

**Aska** : Bah ma kiwi, je savais pas qu'on avait ce genre de relation, tu vas me sortir le fouet bientot ? XD Bah allez, la v'la ta suite ! Teuh !

**Hanna** : Je suis contente que le début te plaise ! Alors voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !

**Genevieve Black** : Merci à toi d'avoir reviewé pour me dire que tu l'apprécies, c'est gentil ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Minerve** : Lol, ah, je sens les réflections dignes de Serpentards ! XD eh bien je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions car ça serait te déballer toute l'intrigue de l'histoire, mais si tu as besoin d'explication ou d'approfondissement sur ce que tu apprendras suivant les chapitres, je répondrai avec plaisir ! lol Et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à me taper des délires sur les acteurs ! lol Bonne lecture !

**Sly2Sy** : Héhé contente que ce début te plaise ! J'espère que la suite aussi ! Oh, mais la voilà justement !! XD a pété un cable Bizoox !

* * *

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I do  
  
Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_  
[Maroon 5 - Harder To Breathe]

-

Un ange passa.  
  
"Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?" parvint finalement à articuler Draco, brisant le silence.  
Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.  
  
"Hum, ton audition ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, Malfoy", railla-t-il. Sans laisser le temps à l'ex-Serpentard de répliquer quoique ce soit, Harry poursuivit. "Je sais que ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais il est des situations qui nécessitent des mesures...extrêmes."  
  
"_Je_ suis une mesure extrême ? Merci pour le compliment, Potter."  
  
Harry ignora sa remarque cynique et fit comme si de rien n'était. "Je ne sais pas si tu te tiens au courant des nouvelles du monde magique depuis que tu as _mystérieusement_ disparu de la circulation, il y a dix ans de cela, mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé. Voldemort, bien sûr, est mort depuis longtemps. Mais il faut du temps pour nettoyer tous les déchets qu'il a laissé derrière lui."  
  
Le Survivant lança un regard significatif et pénétrant au jeune avocat, avant de continuer, imperturbable.  
  
"Et rien ne se fait sans qu'il y ait des bavures. Aussi, c'est pourquoi je suis venu te voir, car j'ai pensé que tu serais la personne parfaite pour ça."  
  
Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent pour ne devenir que deux fentes ; il se méfiait, il sentait que ce qu'allait lui annoncer le brun n'annonçait rien de bon. Et quelque part, il en avait peur. Peur de découvrir quelque chose de totallement imprévu, faisant plus que jamais ressurgir le passé qu'il avait mis tant de temps à damner de son esprit.  
  
"Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, Malfoy, nous savons tous les deux que cela ne mènera à rien." Harry se passa néanmoins une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Et comme je n'ai jamais été doué pour les formulations de politesse et de finesse et que surtout, je te déteste", rajouta-t-il avec emphase, "je vais y aller de but en blanc."  
  
Draco serra les poings. Décidément, non, il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Il n'aimait d'autant pas la présence de sa Némésis dans son bureau, et encore moins si c'était pour le faire mariner.  
  
"Je suis venu te voir, toi, Draco Malfoy, le soi-disant plus grand avocat de New-York, pour te demander de me défendre au barreau."  
  
Draco faillit s'étouffer. Il finit néanmoins par reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, mais à présent, un fou rire nerveux menaçait de le faire craquer à nouveau.  
  
"Qu...quoi ? Toi, tu...Enfin, ne me dis pas que Harry Potter est accusé de quelque chose !" Maintenant qu'il revenait de sa surprise, son cynisme l'aidait à camoufler sa curiosité. "La seule chose pour laquelle on pourrait te condamner, _Saint_ Potter, c'est d'être né."  
  
C'était au tour de Harry de grincer des dents.  
  
"Ferme-la, Malfoy."  
  
"Ouais, ouais. Je me la ferme, et toi, tu l'ouvres pour me dire dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré, au point de te faire venir ramper à mes pieds, que je me foute de toi un peu."  
  
Se battant contre son exaspération envers Draco et sa peine pour le jeune homme, Harry soupira et laissa ainsi tomber, pendant quelques secondes, la barrière de glace qu'il avait dressé entre le monde extérieur et son coeur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fatigué, défait. L'espace d'un instant, Harry avait retrouvé l'air d'enfant perdu qui avait traversé les portes de Poudlard il y a seize ans.  
  
"Je suis accusé de meurtre. Je suis accusé d'avoir tué Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
La force nécessaire à cet aveu ne lui permettait plus d'affronter le regard de Draco. Harry baissa les yeux au sol, refusant de voir le spectacle de l'homme en face de lui. Il savait que ses yeux s'aggrandiraient par la surprise, puis, le temps que les mots "meurtre", "Narcissa Malfoy" et "Harry Potter" fassent le chemin dans son esprit, son visage serait peut-être peint d'incrédulité, puis de douleur et enfin de haine.  
  
Ceci aurait peut-être pu se passer si Harry faisait face à une personne quelconque. Mais il oubliait qu'il s'adressait à Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Je ne te crois pas."  
  
Harry releva brusquement la tête, surpris par la réaction de Draco. Pas d'effusion de colère ? Pas de cri ? Pas de coup ?  
  
Un voile était tombé sur les yeux de l'ex-Serpentard. Ses yeux étaient secs ; non il ne pleurerait pas non plus. Quel individu étrange...  
  
"Ma...Mère n'est pas morte."  
  
Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.  
  
"Je...je suis désolé, Malfoy." C'était plus une formule de politesse qu'autre chose. Il haissait Malfoy, mais peut-être aurait-il été un peu peiné pour lui si le blond s'était montré plus démonstratif, plus humain et pas si inaccessible. "Mais si, Narcissa Malfoy est décédée il y a cinq jours, je..."  
  
"MA...MERE...N'EST...PAS...MORTE !!!" articula-t-il au plus haut de ses poumons.  
  
"Malfoy, écoute..."  
  
"Comment oses-tu te ramener dans ma vie après dix ans et te foutre de moi de cette façon ?!?! Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez pourri mon enfance comme ça, il faut aussi que tu pourrisses toute ma vie ?! Et avec une blague d'un si mauvais goût en plus !!! Je te hais, Potter, si tu savais comme je t'abhorre..."  
  
Harry trouvait cela de plus en plus bizarre.  
  
"Non attends, Malfoy, tu ne comprends pas..."  
  
"Toi, écoute-moi !!! Tu vas écouter très attentivement ce que je vais te dire, puis tu vas quitter ce bureau pour que je ne revois jamais plus ta sale tronche de balafré, est-ce que c'est clair ?!! Ma mère n'a jamais été aussi vivante que maintenant, est-ce assez clair ? Tu veux des preuves ?! Tu veux que je te montre la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyé pas plus tard qu'hier ?!"  
  
Harry demeura là, interdit. Cela avait déjà été assez dur comme cela de venir ici, mais à présent que le doute s'installait en lui, il n'avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit.  
  
"Dégage, Potter. Tu as au moins eu le mérite de me faire perdre mon temps."  
  
Et Harry ne sut jamais comment il se trouva de l'autre côté de la porte, Mark et Daniel le fixant comme une bête bizarre, après avoir entendu leur patron crier à travers la porte.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Les Beatles, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc, alors j'ai changé pour mettre une chanson d'un groupe que j'écoute en ce moment, ceux qui font un carton avec 'This Love', Maroon 5 bien sûr ! J'adore toutes leurs chansons !

Voilà la suite que je vous offre avant de partir en voyage ! Bah ouais, je ne reviendrai que fin aout, alors je ne voulais pas vous laisser comme ça ! J'avoue avoir eu la hantise avant de l'écrire, car je ne savais pas du tout comment l'histoire allait évoluer, mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui, les mots sont venus assez facilement au clavier. Résultat, je suis contente, j'ai une multitude d'idées et de petites scènes à introduire dans cette histoire !  
  
Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances et merci pour les 10 reviews dès le premier chapitre !


	3. To Regain A Footing In The Present

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 3 : To Regain A Footing In The Present  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R [Slash]  
  
Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : 

**Askaya** : Lol ah voui c'est vrai, ZE café of da Troll of da bitch of luv' ! XD t'inquiète je n'oublie pas, mais il ne devrait pas arriver avant un bout de temps, au moins 3-4 chapitres, histoire de mettre les choses en place ! Gros bizoox !!

**Artémis** : Merci ! Je suis de retour et ai écrit pleins de nouveaux chapitres alors j'espère qu'ils vont autant te plaire !! Biz !

**Manehou** : Lol bah micci, contente de savoir que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée à mourir au moins ! XD

**Blue Nessae** : Oh, je suis flattée que ma fic soit une "exception" à tes goûts ! Merci ! Et puis je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, pour la simple et bonne raison que moi-même je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer ! XD J'écris au feeling, à l'inspiration du moment et donc je ne prévois pas ce qu'il va se passer, j'en ai que des bribes, des idées vagues. Et tu as raison, ça va être une vraie épreuve, à les mettre ensembles ces deux-là, surtout qu'il n'y aura pas que l'histoire avec Narcissa pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu ! Merci encore et mes excuses d'avance, car j'ai en effet décidé de vous faire languir à propos de cette histoire de meurtre, et pendant 3 chapitres en plus ! Je suis impardonnable...

**Mel'** : Merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'ai écrit quelques chapitres pendant les vacs et j'espère qu'ils te plairont ! j'espère que ton problème de PC s'arrangera, parce que c'est jamais pratique ce genre de truc et puis on s'énerve vite dessus ! :p Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**AngyDemon** : Lol oui, c'est sadique je sais, surtout avec une fin de chapitre comme ça. Désolée ! Ca doit être un instinct d'auteur perverse et sadique je sais pas...lol Mais merci bien pour tes compliments, j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic malgré la cruauté de son auteur ! (voila que je me mets à parler à la 3ème personne maintenant !)

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Oh bah c'est gentil, merci, je suis contente que l'idée de scénario te plaise, même si je ne sais pas d'où je l'ai pondue, c'est vraiment une idée tordue dont je ne sais comment je vais m'en sortir ! (Malin !) J'espère qu'elle continuera néanmoins à te plaire ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Alinemcb54** : Oh merci énormément pour ton compliment, il me touche vraiment, si simple soit-il. Bonne lecture !

**Melhuiwen** : Lol il est vrai que Harry se fait virer du bureau de Draco d'une façon assez magistrale. Quant à ta question en fait, c'est là que réside toute l'intrigue et je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore quelle tournure vont prendre les choses ! Je ne sais pas si tu as mis d'autres chapitres de tes fics en ligne pendant que je n'étais pas là, j'ai vraiment tout rattrapé en masse ce matin et je me suis un peu embrouillée avec les auteurs, les fics et tout ça ! XD Bon euh c'était une RAR sans queue ni tête, désolée, je suis encore un peu dans le pâté ! (revenue hier) Bizoox !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Coucou vous deux ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi oui, comme vous pourrez en juger et j'ai eu du temps pour écrire donc vala...Il est vrai que cette fin de chapitre était bien sadique...Le pire c'est que je n'en ai même pas eu conscience ! "C'est grave, docteur ?" M'enfin je vais essayer d'y aller molo sur les cliffhanger pourris désormais, désolée ! Cependant, vos questions trouveront une réponse en temps voulu (même celle du "bureau aux citrons" XD)...Et puis je me suicide comme je veux quand même ! Vous croyez que Claude François, c'était une mort spectaculaire ?! ...Non, j'ai rien dit...Ok, je sors c'est bon XD Lol oui c'est vrai que Draco en "massacre à la tronçonneuse", ça le fait pas...Quoique d'un costume de Scream à celui d'un Mangemort, il n'y a qu'un pas... XD

**Clôtho** : Lol oui c'est clair, ça a vraiment besoin d'explication par ici ! XD Mais bon ça arrive...En tout cas, contente que tu aimes !! Voilà la suite !

* * *

_It breaks my heart to say  
That I can't stop now  
I've got troubles of my own  
Because I'm short on time  
I'm lonely and I'm too tired to talk  
To no one back home  
I've got troubles of my own  
And I can't slow down for no one in town  
No I can't stop now for no one  
  
The motion keeps my heart running_  
[Keane - Can't Stop Now]

-

Harry mit plusieurs instants avant de reprendre le cours des choses. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'air hébété et sembla revenir de loin quand Daniel s'adressa à lui.  
  
"Ca va, monsieur ?"  
  
Harry le dévisagea comme s'il ne le voyait pas.  
  
"Monsieur ?" redemanda Daniel, l'air concerné.  
  
Cette fois-ci seulement, Harry sembla l'entendre.  
  
"Hein ? Ah oui...bonne journée."  
  
Et sans demander son reste, il quitta le bâtiment d'un pas précipité.  
  
Mark et Daniel s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant que Mark n'hausse finalement les épaules et retourne à sa paperasse. Seul Daniel garda un air pensif pendant quelques instants, son regard passant de la porte du bureau de son patron à celle de l'entrée, par où Harry était sorti.  
  
†††  
  
Dans son bureau, Draco Malfoy fulminait. Non seulement Potter lui avait fait perdre son temps, mais en plus, même plusieurs heures après son départ, à cause de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Comment _osait_-il débarquer dans sa vie sans prévenir, comme ça, d'un jour à l'autre, et lui annoncer le plus naturellement du monde que sa _mère_ était morte et que lui, _Harry Potter_, était accusé de son meurtre ?!  
  
Draco n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir détester davantage le Survivant mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que tout son corps ne brûlait que d'une haine sans borne, lui brouillant les sens, l'aveuglant de toute autre émotion. Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau comme un animal en cage incapable de contenir sa rage, Draco éclata soudain et, empoignant sa veste, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il lança un bref "Je sors" à ses associés avant de faire subir le même sort à la porte d'entrée. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Daniel et Mark s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, plus que troublés par les comportement inhabituel de Draco.  
  
†††  
  
A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Draco n'était toujours pas revenu. Mark n'y avait pas prêté attention, harassé par son travail, mais Daniel, lui, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs vers l'horloge, puis l'entrée. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son patron de ne pas revenir car, sauf déplacement, ils déjeunaient toujours ensembles.  
A bout de patience, Daniel se leva et décida de partir à sa recherche. Mine de rien, l'état dans lequel se trouvait son patron et aussi ami, l'inquiétait quelque peu, même s'il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi. Ce fut donc après de nombreuses minutes passées à se rendre dans les endroits souvent fréquentés par Draco que le jeune homme le trouva à l'un de ses emplacements favoris, assis sous un saule pleureur du Bryant Park, apparemment endormi. Daniel fut soulagé de voir que son ami n'avait rien fait d'inconsidéré, comme par exemple être parti à la recherche de l'homme qui lui avait rendu visite ce matin pour finir de lui régler son compte. Daniel avait l'impression que Draco connaissait cet homme et il avait aussi le sentiment qu'il appartenait à ce passé si sombre qui faisait le mystère de son patron. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il le détestait tant ?  
  
"Drake ?"  
  
Aussitôt, les yeux gris de l'interpellé s'ouvrirent ; apparemment non, il ne dormait pas.  
  
"Dan ?" Draco le dévisagea pendant un moment, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose. "Oh..." Il se passa une main troublée dans les cheveux. "J'ai loupé le déjeuner, c'est ça ?"  
  
Daniel lui fit un faible sourire.  
  
"Ouais...Et je comptais sur toi, moi, tu te souviens que je n'ai plus de ticket resto'."  
  
A ces mots, le blond ne put se retenir de rire. Qu'il était bon de s'évader des pensées noires qui le hantaient depuis ce matin !  
  
"Et donc, l'estomac sur pattes que tu es est venu réclamer son dû, c'est ça ?"  
  
"En quelque sorte."  
  
Daniel se laissa doucement tomber à côté de son ami, profitant pendant quelques instants d'une pause dans sa journée agitée.  
  
"C'était qui ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.  
  
"Personne."  
  
"Bon..."  
  
Draco soupira. Bien sûr, pendant combien de temps espérait-il résister à l'entêtement de Daniel ? Quand le jeune homme voulait une chose, il l'avait, et c'est ce qui faisait de lui un avocat si acharné.  
  
"Un ami d'enfance."  
  
"Hum, je m'en doutais." répondit le brun d'un air désinvolte.  
  
"Et si tu le savais, pourquoi me l'as-tu demandé ?!"  
  
Sans le vouloir, la voix de Draco s'était élevée. Etait-ce par le simple fait qu'il parlait de _Potter_ ? Le Gryffondor avait-il le pouvoir de l'énerver à ce point ?  
  
"Désol", se reprit-il plus doucement.  
  
"Je ne le savais pas, je m'en doutais, c'est tout", répliqua Daniel, sans prêter attention au changement de ton dans la voix de Draco. "Que s'est-il passé pour que deux amis d'enfance s'engueulent ainsi quand ils se retrouvent ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
  
Il savait qu'il s'avançait en terrain miné, celui du passé de Draco, mais il voulait saisir sa chance d'en savoir plus, quitte à se brouiller avec lui.  
  
Au premier abord, Draco ne répondit rien. Puis, alors que Daniel croyait qu'il ne dirait jamais rien, Draco prit la parole.  
  
"Nous avons toujours été trop différents."  
  
Il soupira encore, puis s'étira et, se relevant, tendit sa main à Daniel pour qu'il en fasse de même.  
  
"Allez, debout. Je t'offre les sushis pour ce midi, ça ira ?"  
  
Daniel sourit. Et, bizarrement, le poids qui pesait sur Draco depuis ce matin s'allégea un peu.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Un nouveau groupe que j'avais découvert avant de partir en vacances, et j'en ai profité pour acheter leur album en Thailande (à 8 euros le CD, je n'allais pas me priver !) C'est une pure merveille, c'est tout calme, et en plus il y a du piano ! (je ne résiste pas à quelques notes de piano)

Re tout le monde !!! Me revoilà !! Ah je suis contente d'être revenue, même si la Thailande c'est complètement extraordinaire, ma petite ville, mes amis, et mon net me manquaient un peu (beaucoup) ! Merci d'avoir patienté jusque là, je dois dire que j'ai écrit un peu plus de 3 chapitres pendant mon voyage et donc elle avance très bien. Je souhaite une très bonne rentrée à tous (enfin aussi bonne que possible ! XD) et courage pour cette année !!


	4. Melody For Hope

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 4 : Melody For Hope  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R [Slash]  
  
Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...  
  
Réponses aux reviews : 

**Eowyn Malefoy** : C'est vrai que ce chapitre était assez plat en évènement majeur, mais je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu quand même. En fait, j'ai surtout voulu décrire à quel point Draco et Daniel étaient proches, pour que ce qui se passe prochainement soit plus clair. Et à ta grande déception, ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose de bien neuf non plus. En fait c'est plus une transition ! Bonne lecture quand même !

**Zaz** : Lol, je suis heureuse que ce début de fic te plaise ! Surtout le Draco que je décris apparemment ! :p Oui, en auteur malade, débile et au cerveau atrophié, j'ai tué Narcissa ! Mais c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire (bah ouais parce que sinon y'en n'aurait pas eu mdr) Lucius ? Bah euh...jsais pas, il est parti cueillir des oeufs de Pâques avec les caribous ? XD Je n'en parle pas encore, mais plus tard, plus tard...Quant à ta requête, je ne peux malheureusement pas la satisfaire, étant donné que les chapitres que je tape sont déjà bien plus longs que ceux que j'écris d'habitude : vas jeter un coup d'oeil sur 'Unforeseen Fate' pour voir ! Et puis pour ta dernière question euh je crois que tu as oublié un mot, alors je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris. Daniel est en fait euh...bah tout simplement le portrait que je m'imagine de Daniel Radcliffe (enfin modifié pour les besoins de la fic). La description que tu m'as faite, s'applique plus au Draco de la fic. Fic dont je ne connais pas la longueur, écrivant à l'inspiration du moment, mais oui, je crois qu'elle va être assez complexe et donc, longue. Merci en tout cas et bonne lecture !!

**Manehou** : Je suis contente que l'atmosphère te plaise ! (Déjà ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à en faire ressortir une ! XD) J'espère que tu la retrouveras dans les prochains chapitres ! Bonne lecture !!

**Artémis** : Ouep t'as raison, entre ces deux-là, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné ! parce que non seulement il y a l'histoire avec Narcissa (et ta question trouvera une réponse dans deux chapitres !), mais en plus, il va arriver d'autres "évènements" qui ne vont pas aider. M'enfin chut ! lol Bonne lecture !!!

**Mél'** : Lol Ah...Toujours le problème de la longueur des chapitres, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire des efforts, mais sur le web, ça fait toujours court ! Bon bref, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci, même s'il n'apporte pas grand-chose à l'intrigue.

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Coucou les grandes brûlées ! lol Non sincèrement j'espère que ça va mieux, parce qu'apparemment, vous avez eu des vacances mouvementées ! Lol ok d'accord je ne me suiciderai pas, de toute façon, en ce moment, je suis trop bonne humeur pour ça ! (Je rigolerai moins à ma rentrée) Ouep, les sushis c'est bien avec du poisson cru. Arf, c'est dommage que vous n'aimiez pas ça, m'enfin c'est vrai que c'est assez spécial. Moi je pourrais en manger tous les jours à tous les repas (sauf le matin, il me faut ma dose de Nutella...quoique des sushis au Nutella ça devrait pas être mal, nan ? XD) ! Bon j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée et qu'elle n'a pas été aussi horrible que vous le pensiez ! Bizoox !

**Minerve** : Hum et bah tu verras ça au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, m'enfin j'essaie de mettre au point le scénario en détail, alors je ne suis pas sûre de tout. J'espère que ça n'est pas trop frustrant de se poser toutes ces questions ! lol Désolée !

**Alinemcb54** : Contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire ! Merci de ton soutien continuel et bonne lecture !

**Melhuiwen** : Salut ! Oh je suis contente de savoir que ton AU avance bien ! Ze veux la lire moa !!! Et ne crains pas les avis négatifs, franchement ce n'est pas bien différent d'un one-shot et les tiens sont excellents, donc pourquoi pas ton AU ? ˆˆ Voilà, Draco se pose au moins autant de questions que toi ! lol Bon allez, bonne lecture et bon appétit peut-être ! lol Bizoox !

**Guilderinette** : Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise, d'autant plus que tu n'est pas très "Post-Poudlard" ! J'essaierai de continuer à te la faire aimer alors ! Déjà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Clôtho** : Oui, apparemment, pleins de personnes se posent des questions avec cette fic ! mdr C'est vrai que Draco a dit que Harry et lui étaient "amis d'enfance", mais avoue que tu poses moins de questions quand on te dit ça que quand on te dit "ennemis d'enfance", non ? Bref voilà la suite, et malheureusement, non, elle n'éclaire pas beaucoup (voir carrément pas) l'histoire. Il s'agit d'une petite transition vers la suite...Bonne lecture !

**Coline la retameuse** : Bonjour toi ! Bah merci, je suis contente que cette histoire "bizarre" te plaise quand même ! C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de choses assez "inédites" dedans...Bonne lecture ! Biz !

**Kailla** : Lol, contente que ça te plaise alors ! Et merci énormément pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup. Bon, avant de tomber dans la guimauve, voilà la suite ! Enjoy ! Bizooooox !

**Hayden** : Ha bah je suis plus que contente que ma fic te plaise ! La suite n'est pas très informative, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !

**Paprika Star** : C'est vrai qu'"amis d'enfance" n'est pas super, mais comme je le disais à Clôtho, on se pose moins de questions que s'il avait dit "ennemis d'enfance" ! C'est une formule basique qui n'a plus vraiment de sens, à part celui de faire comprendre qu'on ne veut pas vraiment répondre à la question...Enfin selon mon avis ! lol En tout cas je suis plus d'autant contente que tu apprécies ma fic que tu me dis ne pas trop aimer les slashs...Quoique là, il ne se soit pas passé grand chose ! Bonne lecture !

**Askaya** : Oui ma chérie, la suite, bien sûr. Mais avant, tu vas prendre ta pilule bleue et mettre ta belle chemise blanche à verrou, d'accord ? Là, c'est bien !!! XD

**Chris52** : Kikou ! Contente que la fic te plaise ! Oui, il y a du boulot à faire avant de voir Harry et Draco ensembles ! M'enfin j'espère que tu tiendras jusque là ! Oh et merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies Mark et Daniel ! C'est que j'y tiens beaucoup, à mes deux premiers personnages inventés ! lol Bon voilà, bonne lecture et merci pour tes compliments !

* * *

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer _  
[Faye Wong - Eyes On Me]

-

Non, ce soir non plus, Harry n'arriverait à rien.  
  
Après quatre cafés et six heures de travail, il n'avait pas réussi à aligner une seule ligne correcte sur sa partition. Autour de lui, les brouillons s'entassaient depuis qu'il avait rempli sa corbeille. Soupirant, son regard se posa sur l'horloge et là, il étouffa un juron avant de saisir à la va-vite veste et partitions au hasard et de quitter son appartement. Tant pis si les clients ne découvraient pas de nouveaux morceaux ce soir, de toute façon, Harry était persuadé qu'ils ne se souvenaient jamais de ce qu'il jouait.  
  
† † †  
  
Payant le taxi, Harry rentra par l'entrée de service du _Black Cat_ et, saluant Jim, le gardien d'entrée, il se dirigea vers sa loge. Il avait quelques minutes avant de passer sur scène. Retirant son polo rouge, il le changea pour une chemise blanche, plus présentable, et tenta pour une énième fois de faire tenir ses cheveux en place, en vain.  
  
Le Black Cat était un petit bar à l'écart de centre agité des affaires. Harry y venait trois fois par semaine pour y jouer quelques morceaux de piano. Ce n'était pas par besoin d'argent qu'il exerçait ce modeste métier - son salaire d'auror lui permettait largement de vivre - mais plus par envie d'activité. Il lui semblait avoir besoin de faire quelque chose qui lui permettait de s'échapper pendant quelques instants de la réalité ; du fait que, rejeté du monde magique pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, lui, Harry Potter, le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort, était parti à la rencontre de la personne qu'il détestait le plus pour lui demander son aide.  
  
En ce moment, alors qu'il achevait de jouer "Eyes On Me", il n'aurait pas pu se sentir plus paisible. Ses jours étaient des enfers poursuivis par des nuits hantées de cauchemars indescriptibles, des horreurs qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre. Et il n'y avait que dans la musique qu'il trouvait le repos. C'était un moyen pour exprimer tout ce qu'il dissimulait aux autres et pour trouver dans ces notes, la beauté d'un monde là où il ne la voyait plus.  
  
Il avait beau en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres pendant la guerre, Harry restait pourtant persuadé, à chaque fois qu'il se mettait devant un piano, que l'Homme, s'il pouvait créer une aussi magnifique chose que la musique, valait peut-être encore la peine qu'on se batte pour lui.  
  
† † †  
  
Il était deux heures du matin quand les derniers clients eurent quitté le bar. Harry rangeait ses affaires quand Cassidy, la propriétaire du Black Cat, vint lui souhaiter bonsoir.  
  
"Pas de nouveau morceau aujourd'hui, Harry ?"  
  
Le jeune homme la connaissait assez, depuis une semaine qu'il venait ici, pour savoir que ce n'était pas une question.  
  
"Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps."  
  
Elle sourit d'un air indulgent : Harry avait toujours eu l'esprit professionnel et ce n'était pas pour une panne d'inspiration qu'elle allait sévir. Elle tenait beaucoup trop au talent de son nouvel employé, même si ce n'était pas une femme aux mauvaises intentions. Le jeune homme lui était reconnaissant d'avoir bien voulu l'embaucher, malgré son emploi du temps difficile et ses antécédents qu'il maintenait obstinément secrets. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que le reste du temps, il le passait plus ou moins dans le monde des sorciers. Cet emploi était une occasion unique pour lui de vivre une nouvelle vie, d'être celui qu'il aurait aimé être s'il n'était pas _le Survivant_.  
  
C'était donc avec une certaine amertume qu'il retournait chez lui et reprenait le rôle qu'on lui avait décerné dès sa naissance.  
  
Pourtant, c'est un homme plein d'espoir qui franchit l'entrée de son appartement, le genre d'homme qui se disait que demain serait un autre et peut-être, meilleur jour. Ainsi, il ne sut pas si ce fut en posant ses clés sur la table du séjour, en rangeant sommairement la pièce ou en réglant son réveil, qu'il se décida à aller revoir Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Ma chanson préférée, tout simplement, extraite du jeu vidéo "Final Fantasy VIII". Peut-être elle qui m'a poussée à donner ce métier à Harry...

Désolée pour ce chapitre misérablement court, après 3km de RAR ! Mais comme je l'ai dit à certains, c'est plus une transition qu'autre chose. On en apprend quand même un peu sur la vie de Harry qui, jusque là, n'avait fait que débarquer dans le bureau de Draco. Cependant, j'ai une certaine tendresse pour ce chapitre, car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur quand je parlais de la musique. Bien sûr je parlais pour Harry, mais je pense profondément que la musique est une des plus belles choses sur Terre. Il y a donc beaucoup de moi dans ce chapitre...Bref, je pense que la scène est installée, le contexte préparé, et que les festivités vont pouvoir commencer !! Au prochain chapitre !


	5. Second Round

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 5 : Second Round  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R Slash  
  
Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Manehou** : Lol oui, en fait c'est calculé exprès pour que vous deveniez complètement dépendants à la fic ! T'as vu comme je suis calculatrice un peu ? Lol bon j'arrête mes bêtises...Bonne lecture !

**Artémis** : Merci, à propos de la musique. Et oui, je pensais faire plus ou moins ça un jour, que Draco entende Harry jouer, car j'ai envie de lui faire jouer une chanson _très_ spéciale à mes yeux...Mais plus tard ! Pour le moment, c'est pas encore ça, comme tu vas le voir !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Oui, c'était le but de ce chapitre, et puis, j'avoue que j'aurai eu du mal à placer cela dans un autre contexte, en plein milieu de l'action. Donc, j'ai fait une petite transition. Contente qu'elle t'ai plu !

**Mél'** : Hey, ça lui va bien, tu trouves ? Je suis contente !! Pour moi, ça paraissait casi-normal, mais j'appréhendais vos avis. Contente d'avoir un avis positif ! La confrontation est là, enfin la première moitié dumoins...Bonne lecture !

**Coline** : Si tu te remettais au piano après avoir lu ce chapitre, ce serait pour moi la plus belle récompense que j'ai jamais reçue. M'enfin ça me rend déjà heureuse que tu y ais pensé ! Bref...Euh oui tu as un peu extrapolé, mais c'était...intéressant d'imaginer la scène ! lol

**Geneviève Black** :Merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire, notamment le passage de la musique, qui me tient très à coeur. Voici donc la suite, sur un tout autre ton, mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! Bonne lecture !

**Céline S.** : Comme tu le dis, ils ne vont pas se mettre ensembles après toutes ces années de haine ! Patience, patience, ça viendra ! (c'est le but quand même ! lol)

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Bonjour à vous deux ! Je profite de cette review pour m'excuser tout de suite, à propos du dernier chapitre d'_Unforeseen Fate_ dans lequel votre RAR n'est pas apparue. Cela doit être dû à une erreur de ma part, j'ai dû l'effacer par inadvertance (effaçant au fur et à mesure les anciennes RAR, j'ai dû me tromper). M'enfin je ne vous avais pas oubliées, et je m'excuse ! Sinon merci, je suis contente que ce passage si personnel vous ai plu. Et condoléances pour votre emploi du temps apparemment overbooké...Moi, je rentre lundi, en école de commerce (vous inquiétez pas, j'ai moi aussi la mémoire d'un pigeon) c'est pour ça que je poste un peu plus tôt, de peur de ne pas avoir le temps de le faire plus tard...Bonne lecture ! Bizoox !

**Hayden** : Merci pour ta compréhension et tes encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai à ce point touchée ! Bonne lecture !

**Guilderinette** : Merci énormément, c'est une véritable récompense pour moi que de t'avoir un peu remotivé à jouer du piano. Franchement, c'est une chose magnifique et tu as de la chance d'autant la maîtriser, en 7 ans ! Bon courage quand même et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Eerie whispers trapped beneath my pillow  
Won't let me sleep, your memomries  
I know you're in this room, I'm sure I heard you sigh  
Floating in-between our worlds collide  
It scares the hell out of me  
And the end is all I can see  
  
I know the moments near  
And there's nothing we can do  
Look through a faithless eye  
Are you afraid to die _  
[Muse - Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist]   
  
-

Mark releva vaguement la tête au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et se referma, puis se figea.  
  
"Monsieur Malfoy est occupé", dit-il de but en blanc.  
  
Après la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la dernière fois, il n'était pas question que cet homme revienne mettre son grain de sel dans leur quotidien.  
  
En entendant la voix glacée de son collègue, Daniel leva à son tour les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.  
  
"Oh, bonjour monsieur !"  
  
Sa voix enjouée contrastait tellement avec celle de Mark que Harry dévia son attention sur le jeune homme.  
  
"Bon...bonjour."  
  
Inutile de dire qu'il était vraiment très étonné : il s'attendait à un accueil du style de Mark et non pas à celui de Daniel, qui avait l'air sincèrement heureux de le revoir. C'était assez déstabilisant.  
  
Mais le brun ne savait pas que Daniel, fort des informations qui lui avaient été révélées par Draco, s'était engagé à favoriser la réconciliation des deux "amis d'enfance". Le retour de Harry dans le bureau lui montrait qu'au moins un des deux partis souhaitait que les choses s'arrangent.  
  
"Monsieur Malfoy est dans son bureau", déclara Daniel en lui montrant gentiment la voie.  
  
Le comportement du jeune homme était plus que déconcertant, cependant son sourire encourageant mis du baume au coeur à Harry. Se sentant un minimum encouragé, il inspira brièvement après avoir frappé à la porte, et rentra dans la pièce.  
  
Un calme silence y régnait, seulement brisé par la mélodie doucement émise par un poste radio. Harry y reconnut la dernière chanson à la mode du groupe _Maroon 5_, et il réalisa à quel point Malfoy avait changé. Il paraissait s'être tellement bien adapté au monde des Moldus, Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, lorsqu'il le cotoyait encore à Poudlard. Il devait s'habituer au fait que bien des choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.  
  
  
  
Harry se racla la gorge pour que Draco remarque sa présence, mais celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête et parla comme s'il s'adressait à son dossier.  
  
"Mark, je t'ai déjà dit que pour l'invitation de Sandra, ce n'était pas possible, vendredi, je ne peux pas...plus tard peut-être..."  
  
"Ce n'est pas pour l'invitation de Sandra", coupa Harry. "De toute façon, je ne suis pas Mark."  
  
A l'extérieur du bureau, Daniel se tordait le cou au-dessus de son ordinateur dans l'espoir d'attraper quelques bribes de conversation. Mark s'était contenté de lever les yeux vers le ciel, en pensant à l'avance à tout le travail en retard que la venue de cet homme annonçait. En fait, il avait parfois l'impression d'être le véritable aîné du trio, car Draco et Daniel, quand ils s'y mettaient tous les deux, pouvaient bien être incorrigibles.  
  
Mark, le seul de l'équipe à avoir trouvé l'âme soeur, pensait que c'était sans doute le genre de chose qui changeait avec le mariage. En tout cas, il l'espérait dans le cas de ses deux amis.  
  
"_Boys..._" murmura-t-il pour lui-même, dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione, aurait pensé Harry.  
  
Ce dernier d'ailleurs, passait un sale quart d'heure, de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
"Potter, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus revenir polluer mon bureau de ta présence."  
  
"Désolé, c'était irrésistible", répliqua Harry, bien décidé à ne pas se faire mettre dehors comme la dernière fois.  
  
Les deux ennemis d'enfance se dévisagèrent pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables, acier contre émeraude, colère contre détermination.  
  
  
  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Potter revienne pourrir son existence ? Pourquoi, après une semaine terrible à essayer - et plus ou moins réussir - d'oublier la visite du Gryffondor, il s'était senti obligé de venir en remettre une couche ? Saleté de Saint Potter, toujours à venir se mêler de la vie des autres, à croire que...  
  
"Tu n'as pas de vie, à venir me harceler tout le temps ?!?"  
  
Harry sembla considérer un instant la question, comme en proie à une lutte intérieure. Finalement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il répondit.  
  
"Jusque là, non, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai mené une existence du tonnerre..."  
  
Devant le regard dubitatif de Malfoy, Harry sentit qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique.  
  
"Tu sais, poursuivi par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps depuis ma naissance, craint, rejeté, mis à part par tous à cause de cette _balafre_ - et non, Malfoy, je ne suis pas mélodramatique..."  
  
Harry marqua une pause dans sa tirade. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait toujours à formuler ces mots qui semblaient si douloureux à dire. Finalement, il soupira lourdement, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco, et continua : il était impossible pour lui de revenir en arrière.  
  
"Tout étant qu'aujourd'hui, j'en suis au point où...c'est à toi de décider si demain, j'aurais le droit d'avoir enfin une vie ou pas."  
  
Draco le dévisagea, regard de glace transperçant l'âme, puis soupira. Croisant les bras, il prit son attitude la plus défensive.  
  
"Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais si je ne le fais pas, je n'ai aucune chance pour que tu sortes une fois pour toute de ce bureau..."  
  
Draco scanna encore une fois le regard du brun, et quand il vit y brûler une détermination sans borne, il sut qu'il ne pourrait que céder. Il réalisa enfin pourquoi rien ne résistait au "Survivant".  
  
"Tu as dix minutes."

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Je suis tombée amoureuse du groupe Muse il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Cette chanson n'a pas une mélodie qui m'a particulièrement marquée, mais toutes les chansons de ce groupe ont des paroles tellement magnifiques...!

Merci tout d'abord pour vos avis positifs à propos du chapitre précédent. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à vous émouvoir un peu avec le passage de la musique. Mais peut-être qu'avec ce passage, vous comprendrez pourquoi la fanfic est parsemée de passages musicaux, de citation de groupes (notamment dans ce chapitre). Parce que ma vie ne serait rien sans la musique, j'ai décidé de le transmettre à cette fanfic.  
  
Quant au choix du métier de Harry, je suis contente qu'il vous ait plus aussi. Je trouve une certaine sensibilité, pas mal de sensualité et de mélancolie dans l'acte de jouer du piano, surtout si les morceaux sont langoureux. J'ai voulu transmettre cette image à Harry, définissant un peu son personnage, par la même occasion.  
  
A propos de ce chapitre à proprement parler, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court, je ne sais jamais comment évaluer la longueur quand j'écris sur papier. C'est d'ailleurs le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit à l'avance, je vais donc retourner à l'écriture immédiate, donc rien ne sera prévu à l'avance !  
  
Maintenant que j'y pense, Mark me fait de plus en plus penser à un personnage de Clamp, Suô Takamura, de la série "Clamp School Detectives". Je ne sais pas pourquoi, inconsciemment, je l'ai fait ressembler à lui, mais il est vrai que Draco et Daniel pourraient être comparés à Nokoru et Akira (bizarrement mon personnage préféré de la série !)


	6. Memories Of Apocalypse

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 6 : Memories Of Apocalypse  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Rating : R Slash

Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...

Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen** : Bonjour ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé le chapitre 4 ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu arrives à te mettre à la place de Harry comme ça, ça prouve que je l'ai bien décrit, lui et ses sentiments pour la musique ! (m'enfin maintenant je rigole quand on parle de "plénitude" dans la musique parce que je suis en train d'écouter les Sex Pistols, alors côté plénitude, c'est pas encore ça XD) Les chapitres ne sont jamais très longs, il est vrai...En fait, elles ressemblent plus à des petites scènettes successives. Et tu as raison, une grande partie du pourquoi du comment va être révélé ici (mais je me demande si cela ne va pas t'apporter plus de questions que de réponses XD) Bonne lecture ! Bizoox !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Quoi ? Mais non, vous n'êtes pas pathétiques, c'est une peur tout à fait légitime, mais après le minimum de temps qu'on se connaît (même si ça reste via reviews), comment avez-vous pu penser que je vous rejèterais ou vous mettrais de côté ? Ne pensez plus jamais ça...  
Bref, sinon, contente que Drake et son côté humain vous plaise, ainsi que la référence à Hermione, qui, je l'espère, fera une apparition dans la fic, car c'est un perso que j'aime bien aussi. Et j'aime à imaginer ce que les personnages seraient devenus dans le futur, donc j'aimerai inclure le maximum d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, au compte-goutte...Bon, je suis contente, vous n'allez pas mourir de faim en cours mais par contre...si je vous ai bien compris...vous regrettez d'avoir une heure de Latin en moins ! Ne me dites pas ça, je déteste le Latin ! XD Bon rien que le fait d'en parler...alors j'arrête ! Bonne lecture !

**Saael'** : Oh bonjour ! Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Mais c'est po grav' si tu peux pas me reviewer, tant que tu prends du plaisir à lire les fics ! Hey ! Cool, une liseuse assidue de Clamp ! lol contente que tu ais visionné la ressemblance ! XD C'est vrai que je préfère X (j'en ai fait une cure ce week-end avec tous les animés à la suite) ou TB, mais bon, ils sont mimi les 3 détectives ! La prochaine fois, je les comparerai aux personnages de Lawful Drug ! XD Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien, bonne lecture et porte-toi bien !

**Artémis** : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, malgré le fait que le chapitre ait été bien court ! M'enfin je suppose qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci aussi...Bonne lecture et merci !

**Geneviève Black** : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et pour ne pas te faire patienter plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Kailla** : Encore une fois, ça me touche que cette histoire t'émeuve (c'est français ça ? XD) autant. Merci pour tes compliments, gros bizoox à toi ! Bonne lecture !

**Minerve** : Ouep, le pourquoi du comment va enfin être révélé ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il va vous laisser avec encore plus de questions qu'avant ! lol Oui, tu as eu une très bonne vision de Draco, très class, avec la baie vitrée derrière, et la lumière tombant sur lui, enfin la bonne vision bien lubrique et très sensuelle (en fait, je vois tout le temps Draco très sensuel, quoiqu'il fasse, il doit trop avoir la classe lol) Hey ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon ptit Danny aussi, franchement, c'est celui avec qui j'ai le plus de plaisir à faire sa description ! lol Bon allez, bonne lecture !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Bonjour ! Merci pour tes compliments, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça m'aide beaucoup, merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Aska** : Ouep, et on change de registre pour cette fois-ci ! ... En fait j'ai toujours pas décidé ! XD

**Lyliep** : Bonjour ! Eh bien merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant la musique que l'histoire ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle continue à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Coline** : Lol oui, le Drake il a mis un peu de temps avant de cogiter, mais ça y est, donc ça va pouvoir démarrer ! Tu te rends compte que s'il laissait aller ses instincts primaires, je suis sûre que ni Daniel, ni Harry ne seraient restés bien longtemps dans la position "debout" dans ce bureau...Enfin bref, on verra bien ! lol Micci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Oxaline** : Bonjour ! Merci de t'être laissée tentée par la fic, et pour tes compliments aussi ! Oui tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pondu cette idée sur Narcissa, en fait j'avais toute la situation en place, à part le motif pour lequel Harry pourrait aller voir Draco, alors j'ai écrit le premier truc qui me passait à l'esprit...J'espère que je ne vais pas m'em mordre les doigts ! lol Merci pour tes compliments pour le chapitre 4, je suis heureuse qu'il touche tant de monde. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui sera désespérément court, j'en ai bien peur !

**Hanna** : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Alors sans te laisser lambiner plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Another night slips away  
In other words I should say  
There are no words he should say  
There are no words _

In his eyes I see the fear  
That only time could disappear  
If only time could reappear  
Now's the time

Ben Kweller - In Other Words

-

Pendant quelques secondes, les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'une lueur étrange, que Draco trouvait hypnotisante ; tout au long de la guerre, la même lueur avait brillé dans ces émeraudes, les empêchant de s'éteindre. Draco se rendait à présent compte qu'il s'agissait de l'Espoir. Maintenant qu'il observait le brun arpenter nerveusement la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher d'être captivé par cet être si unique.

"C'était sensé être une mission de routine", expliqua Harry. "Tonks, Shacklebolt et moi-même...et Lupin, parce qu'il avait insisté..."

"Lupin est un auror ?" interrompit Draco.

"Non, mais il fait partie de l'Ordre...Bref..." trancha impatiemment Harry. "Nous nous sommes donc rendus au Manoir Malfoy, histoire d'aller réquisitionner les artefacts de Magie Noire que ton père collectionnait comme des jouets."

Draco plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir, mais Harry n'en avait cure ; ceci était la partie de l'histoire la plus facile à raconter, il ne devait pas se démonter maintenant sous le regard de Malfoy...pas avant la fin de ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Depuis l'arrestation de ton père, nous étions habitués à ce que le manoir soit désert. Les rumeurs disaient que ta mère n'était toujours pas revenue de France, où elle s'était réfugiée depuis la guerre."

Harry marqua une pause, évitant à tout prix le regard de Draco. Les souvenirs ressurgissant dans son esprit, aussi vifs qu'au premier jour, suffisaient à le mettre mal à l'aise ; à un certain point, il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il tremblait. Il s'assit pour essayer de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

De son côté, Draco ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme, guettant la moindre émotion peinte sur son visage. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et sourit amèrement.

"Après tout ce qu'on m'a fait subir, j'aurais mieux fait que d'apprendre à ne pas croire les rumeurs."

Il soupira, redoutant ce moment où la vérité, où l'horreur de son acte éclaterait au grand jour.

"Narcissa était là, et nous attendait dans le bureau de Lucius. Nous ne nous y attendions pas du tout, elle nous a attaqué ; Tonks a été projetée contre le mur, elle a perdu connaissance...Je n'avais jamais vu Narcissa utiliser la magie...Elle était hors de contrôle...Lupin a dû transplaner pour chercher de l'aide, de toute façon, il n'était d'aucun renfort, depuis la confiscation de sa baguette..."

Draco grimaça. Bien sûr, il se rappelait du dernier décret de Cornelius Fudge, ex-Ministre de la Magie, déclarant l'interdiction du port de baguette pour les "hybrides", dont les lycanthropes faisaient partie - un ultime hommage à feu Dolores Ombrage. Il se rappelait que ce décret avait fait les gorges chaudes pendant des mois, décret que même Albus Dumbledore - Ministre temporaire - n'avait pas réussi à annuler. Mais jusque là, Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette loi s'appliquait aussi à son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Nous aurions dû nous méfier et rester sur nos gardes...mais il était déjà trop tard...Shacklebolt a été Stupéfixé, juste avant que je ne réussisse à désarmer Narcissa."

A présent, Harry revivait parfaitement ces évènements, comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, et son tremblement n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant.

"Même sans baguette, elle restait dangeureuse. Avant que j'aie pu la Stupéfixer, elle s'est jetée sur moi et a commencé à me frapper de toutes ses forces."

Le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que Draco réagisse avec ferveur, qu'il s'écrie que sa mère n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Seulement, le visage de l'ancien Serpentard demeura de marbre ; Harry déglutit. Pourquoi rien ne se passait-il jamais comme il le prévoyait ? Il n'aimait pas perdre pied, ne pas avoir le contrôle, et c'est exactement dans ce genre de situation que Harry se trouvait en cet instant, ce qui ne contribuait qu'à accentuer son malaise face à ce nouvel individu qu'était Draco Malfoy.

"Elle ne cessait de répéter comme une litanie que c'était de ma faute si son mari avait été envoyé à Azkaban et que toi tu avais été obligé de t'exiler aux Etats-Unis et elle en France, que j'avais détruit sa famille et cela, par pure jalousie parce que moi, je n'en avais jamais eue..."

La voix de Harry mourut. Cette femme qui, sur le moment, avait paru folle, avait tout de même réussi à implanter en lui les germes du doute et de la culpabilité. Mais ce n'était pas bien, il de devait même pas penser à ce genre de choses, car les méchants dans l'histoire, c'était les Malfoys et ils méritaient ce qu'il leur arrivait...n'est-ce pas ?

Ne recevant toujours aucune réaction du jeune Malfoy, qui restait désespérément muet, Harry continua son récit, la mort dans l'âme.

"Je ne voulais pas la blesser...je devais juste la maîtriser, car elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Mangemorts...à côté de ça, porter la main sur un Auror est un acte mineur...mais ce n'était que de la défense...je...je ne faisais que me défendre, quand elle a saisi ma baguette et a voulu me lancer le Dernier Impardonnable..."

Puis, avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne complètement, il ajouta : "Ce n'était que de la défense..."

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la petite pièce peu de temps auparavant à l'allure si chaleureuse. Et Harry se dit qu'il avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Grâce à un article de magazine américain, j'ai pu télécharger une partie des chansons qui se trouvent sur l'IPod de Daniel Radcliffe. Et je suis tombée sur celle-ci, qui m'a carrément envoûtée (du rock accompagné par un piano, tout simplement sublime). Et comme c'est le genre de musique qui arrive à me mettre dans pleins d'états différents, je me suis dite qu'elle collerait bien au chapitre.

J'ai pris une semaine et demi de retard sur l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse, d'autant plus qu'il était capital. Mais j'ai repris les cours, et ne trouve pas le temps comme avant de m'installer devant mon PC et taper pendant des heures durant. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps en cours pour écrire ce chapitre, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais énormément d'inspiration pour cette fanfic. La preuve, j'ai réussi à construire dans ses grandes lignes l'intrigue de l'histoire, surtout l'affaire du meurtre de Narcissa, les motivations, les coupables, les raisons et tout ça. Cependant, pour l'histoire entre Draco et Harry, ce n'est pas encore mis en place, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit si dur à faire. Bon bref...j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !


	7. When Everything Turns Upside Down

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 7 : When Everything Turns Upside Down  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R Slash  
  
Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...  
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen** : Coucou ! Oui, j'ai tendance à faire des fins de chapitres légèrement sadiques, et ce chapitre ne fait pas exception, même s'il répondra à certaines des questions que tu dois te poser. Et encore une fois, j'accuse un retard horrible, c'est de pire en pire t'as vu, c'est trop frustrant de ne pas avoir de temps ! En tout cas merci encore et bonne lecture ! Porte-toi bien !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Hey, mais votre emploi du temps ressemble de plus en plus à de l'esclavage ! En plus ils vous laissent crever de faim ! Mais c'est inhumain ! Bon j'espère que vous vous en sortez, hein ! Sinon par rapport à ce chapitre, pour l'explication, je vous renvoie à la RAR de Eowyn Malefoy, désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée, alors j'essaie d'écourter les RAR. Je vous embrasse très fort, merci pour votre review et portez-vous bien !

**Saael'** : Oh bonjour ! Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Mais c'est po grav' si tu peux pas me reviewer, tant que tu prends du plaisir à lire les fics ! Hey ! Cool, une liseuse assidue de Clamp !! lol contente que tu ais visionné la ressemblance ! XD C'est vrai que je préfère X (j'en ai fait une cure ce week-end avec tous les animés à la suite) ou TB, mais bon, ils sont mimi les 3 détectives ! La prochaine fois, je les comparerai aux personnages de Lawful Drug ! XD Merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien, bonne lecture et porte-toi bien !

**Artémis** : Coucou toi ! Oui, le chapitre est court, mais il y a un flot d'informations dedans, comme tu l'as remarqué, aussi, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Quant à tes interrogations, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Geneviève Black** : Arf je crois avoir causé la mort de plusieurs personnes avec ce chapitre (dont moi, parce qu'une lectrice m'a menacée de mort XD) Je suis désolée, ce n'était pas l'effet recherché, mais je crois avoir un peu trop forcé la dose 'suspens' cette fois-ci ! Pour me pardonner, ce nouveau chapitre se devait d'être un peu moins relevé en adrénalyne et plus révélateur. Bref, je suis contente que tu aimes quand même, et espère que tu ne vas pas mourir devant ce chapitre-ci ! Bonne lecture !

**Kailla** : Encore une fois, ça me touche que cette histoire t'émeuve (c'est français ça ? XD) autant. Merci pour tes compliments, gros bizoox à toi ! Bonne lecture !

**Minerve** : Bonjour ! Alors tes questions devraient trouver une réponse dans ce chapitre normalement, si j'ai bien réussi à exprimer mes idées. En fait, il s'agissait de s'exprimer selon le point de vue de Harry ou celui de l'opinion publique et comme ils sont opposés, une fois Harry est coupable, une autre fois, non ! Car c'est peut-être de la légitime défense, mais sa baguette a quand même lancé un sort impardonnable, et sans témoin, c'est un peu dur de justifier tout ça ! Et puis il y a le problème avec Harry, qui lui, se croit foncièrement innocent, puisqu'il ne veut pas réaliser ce qu'il a fait. Enfin je sais pas si c'est clair..Lol j'espère que ça le sera plus avec la lecture ! Merci encore !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Eh bien en fait, c'était sous-entendu, mais dans le feu de l'action, le sort jeté par Narcissa - ici, un Avada Kedavra - avec la baguette de Harry, s'est retourné contre elle alors qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, Harry cherchant à se protéger. Eh oui, on appelle ça une bavure, mais bon, Harry s'est juste retrouvé du côté du jeteur de sort quand même ! Voilà pour l'explication, j'espère que c'est plus clair ! Et puis pour la réaction du Sieur Drake, la voilà ! Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Aska** : Contente que ça te plaise ma chérie ! Hey, bonne nouvelle, ton café arrive !! XD

**Lyliep** : Bonjour ! Eh bien merci pour tes compliments, ils me touchent beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant la musique que l'histoire ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle continue à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Coline** : Lol oui, le Drake il a mis un peu de temps avant de cogiter, mais ça y est, donc ça va pouvoir démarrer ! Tu te rends compte que s'il laissait aller ses instincts primaires, je suis sûre que ni Daniel, ni Harry ne seraient restés bien longtemps dans la position "debout" dans ce bureau...Enfin bref, on verra bien ! lol Micci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Oxaline** : Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plue ! Et oui, il y a pas mal d'interrogations qui restent avec ce chapitre, dont la plupart vont trouver une réponse ici, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, il a fallu que je fasse une fin de chapitre en suspens encore ! XD je suis incorrigible, je sais ! lol Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**Hanna** : Bonjour ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Alors sans te laisser lambiner plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Sly2Sy** :Coucou !! Mais c'est pas grave du tout que tu puisses pas reviewer !!! Les études, c'est plus important qu'une petite review ou autre chose, alors ne t'excuses pas ! Je suis contente que tu continues à lire cette fic malgré tout le boulot que tu as déjà ! Et puis je suis heureuse que cette fic continue à te plaire, et ce, malgré le tournant qu'elle prend ! lol Je te souhaite bon courage pour tes études, et ne te surmène pas quand même ! lol Bonne lecture et merci !

**Fliflou** : Lol oui, désolée, je plaide coupable, c'était sadique de ma part. M'enfin ça t'as quand même fourni quelques infos, nan ? Hum oui d'accord, pas de bonnes nouvelles...Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à sortir ! XD De toute façon, si tu me tues, tu n'auras jamais la suiteuh !! lol

**Manehou** : En fait, les passages où c'était dit que ce n'était pas lui, comme '_accusé pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait_' c'était selon son point de vue et comme pour lui, il n'est pas coupable, dumoins il ne l'accepte pas, voilà ! Donc on touche à quelque chose d'assez complexe, un mélange de légitime défense et de culpabilité psychologique enfin bref, encore une fic qu'il va falloir dépatouiller ! J'espère que tu continueras à la lire et qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Ariane5** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Et j'espère que le chapitre suivant aussi ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !

**Clotho** : Lol non non pas du tout, il est juste parti se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! XD En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, et pour la réaction de Draco, elle ne se fait pas attendre ! Bonne lecture !

**Saael** : Coucou ! Oui, vive les yaoi de Clamp !! Enfin les yaois en général ! lol Micci pour tes compliments, porte-toi bien et bonne lecture ! Bizoox

**Kailla** : Bonjour toi ! Oui en effet, tu me connais, je vais encore virer rouge tomate ! lol M'enfin je sais ce que ça implique, et donc, merci pour tes compliments ! Sinon, la chanson, elle est dispo sur mon blog, je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà faite écouter, enfin, ça me fait penser que j'ai un projet pour la fic, d'ouvrir un site regroupant pleins d'infos sur les chansons, vous pourriez les écouter et tout, et je mettrai ce qui m'a inspiré pour la fic, ainsi que des croquis et tout ça, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Enfin ce n'est qu'un projet, et en plus jsuis un peu surbookée alors ! lol Micci encore et gros bisoox à toi ! Bonne lecture !

**Jade** :Lol c'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi se poser la question ! C'est vrai que c'est très mal parti, et moi-même, je pense que cette fic n'est pas prête d'être finie ! lol En tout cas je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, surtout niveau originalité, je ne pensais pas qu'elle sorte autant du lot ! lol Micci et bonne lecture !

**Titania** : Oh merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, surtout en matière de musique, on ne me fait pas souvent de remarque à ce propos, alors je suis contente que les morceaux choisis te plaisent ! Et puis je ne pensais pas faire autant que ça dans la nouveauté, pour moi, c'était un thème repris et recyclé des trilions de fois dans les fics, mais apparemment, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de nouveau, et c'est génial ! lol Et puis tu as raison, il va falloir attendre pas mal de temps pour le slash, avec cette histoire de Narcissa à dépatouiller, ça ne va pas être simple ! En tout cas, merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**MirahannaManson** : Lol je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Quant à la suite, elle arrive tout de suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Guilderinette** : Eh bien malheureusement pour toi et à mon grand damn, j'ai eu plusieurs jours de retard sur cette fic, à cause du travail à l'école qui commence à devenir un peu -beaucoup- envahissant. Mais bref, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, merci pour tes compliments et ton soutien !

* * *

_I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
  
It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free  
  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
  
_  
[Stereophonics - Maybe Tomorrow]   
  
-

Harry Potter n'avais jamais tué personne de sa vie.  
  
...A part Voldemort, mais c'était une exception, car Voldemort était mauvais, il était donc juste que le gentil fasse justice.  
  
A côté de ça, il n'était pas un meurtrier et c'est à peine s'il avait utilisé un Endoloris sur Bellatrix Lestranges, mais, encore une fois, on ne lui avait rien dit, car elle le méritait, après tout, elle avait tué Sirius Black, et était donc elle aussi mauvaise, de toute façon, c'était la guerre et tout le monde _endolorissait_ tout le monde.  
  
Ce fut donc avec un certain choc que le monde sorcier appris que leur héros, si pur, s'était sali les mains en ôtant la vie à une sorcière, une mère malchanceuse et une future veuve qui plus est et qui, mine de rien, avait le respect de certaines mères de famille pour avoir eu le courage de tenir tête à un mari abominable et de garder sa dignité malgré un fils déshonoré. Car on le savait, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait jamais trempé dans les sombres affaires de son mari, quoiqu'on en dise, elle était donc innocente. Ce qui faisait de Harry un pur et simple assassin.  
  
On s'était indigné, on était choqué, furieux, dégoûté, voire totalement déçu et désillusionné. Leur ange gardien avait les ailes teintées de noir, et on disait que, depuis Voldemort, Harry avait pris goût au meurtre, certains y voyant même l'avènement d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que la veille encore, il avait reçu tellement de cadeaux et de hiboux pour son anniversaire...  
  
L'opinion publique est si fugace...  
  
Et quand on l'avait interrogé, tout ce qu'il avait pu répondre, c'était "_je ne faisais que me défendre_" et on ne le croyait pas, on le huait, l'insultait. Cette foule, depuis trop longtemps fatiguée de porter un jeune orphelin sur un piédestal, avait oublié qu'elle lui devait la vie, trop heureuse de rejeter sur lui des années de frustration et de jalousie. La promotion de la misère, la pitié et tous les sentiments comme la compassion, c'était _has been_. Après dix ans de guerre, tout le monde était trop habitué à la violence. Aussi vrai que les gens avaient passé des années à le glorifier, aujourd'hui, c'était sur lui qu'on jetait toutes les pierres.  
  
Assez bizarrement, c'est après avoir tiré une telle conclusion que Harry s'était décidé à aller voir Draco. Il était la seule personne restant encore en liberté à le haïr et, quelque part, il nourrissait le fol espoir que la situation serait inversée avec lui. Mais maintenant, il réalisait que c'était stupide, que Draco n'allait pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts quand tout le monde le rejetait. Le seul point positif -s'il fallait en trouver un- c'est que Harry était habitué au mépris de Draco, et la haine qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre était connue de tous, donc naturelle ; quelque part, cela rassurait Harry de voir que dans ce monde à l'envers, des choses n'avaient apparemment pas changé. Ici, à New York, il était en fait venu chercher quelque chose d'immuable, quand, tout autour de lui, son univers était bouleversé.  
  
  
  
"Oh non, Potter, par Merlin et ses aïeux, épargne-moi ça !!"  
  
Ramené à la réalité par le gémissement presque dégoûté de Malfoy, Harry se rendit compte des gouttes salées qui perlaient sur ses joues.  
  
Sa fierté, où était-elle passée ? Où était le masque qu'il avait soigneusement placé sur son visage ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la façade cède, _ici_ et _maintenant_ ?!  
  
Derrière son bureau, Draco saisit un mouchoir en papier et le jeta à Harry, la mine répugnée. Quelque part, Harry sut que ce n'était qu'une manoeuvre de Serpentard pour ne rien dévoiler de ses émotions. Au moisn, il ne lui avait pas jeté un _Avada_ entre les deux yeux et balancé son cadacre hors du bureau. C'était déjà, d'une certaine façon, un point positif.  
  
Un silence de mort s'installa...  
  
  
  
"Ah, mais pourquoi ça s'est arrêté de parler, là-dedans ?!" A présent, Daniek ne faisait plus rien pour être discret. Après s'être collé l'oreille contre la porte pendant que Harry parlait, mais ne percevant qu'un bourdonnement de voix, il essayait à présent de regarder à travers le vitre opaque séparant les deux pièces. Mark avait depuis longtemps abandonné avec lui et faisait comme si de rien était.  
  
Cependant, il ne put plus ignorer ce qu'il se passait quand, soudain, un énorme bruit de choc se fit entendre. Alors qu'il relevait seulement les yeux de son ordinateur, Daniel s'était déjà précipité et tournait la poignée de la porte pour rentrer.  
  
Rien ne le préparait à ce qu'il découvrirait à l'intérieur. Le fauteuil de Draco gisait à côté du bureau, renversé par la précipitation avec laquelle le jeune homme s'était levé. Un dossier était tombé, éparpillant son contenu sur le sol. La radio bourdonnait toujours, un jingle de publicité...En face de lui, Draco avait violemment plaqué Harry contre le mur, d'où le bruit sourd, et le maintenait en place d'une poigne ferme sur le haut de son tee-shirt.  
  
Daniel ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état : lui qui faisait toujours preuve d'une telle maîtrise de lui, ses traits fins étaient déformés par la rage, sa respiration courte et saccadée. A l'intrusion de Daniel dans la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Le regard de Draco s'adoucit immédiatement en appercevant son collègue, et de la réalisation naquit dans ses yeux. Il sembla se rendre compte de son comportement et en parut gêné, mais sa colère s'enflamma de nouveau quand il refit volte-face vers Harry, pour aussitôt vaciller : pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco lut de la peur dans les yeux de son ennemi. Que se passait-il soudain ? Pourquoi sa colère semblait-elle s'être tout à coup essoufflée ?  
  
A un moment, il avait vraiment _cru_ au récit de Harry. Il avait vraiment cru que l'auror avait tué sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des lettres...Quelque chose clochait. Un fantôme ne peut pas envoyer de hibou, il ne peut même pas tenir une plume. Alors quoi ? Se trouvait-il qu'on avait dupé le Survivant, et toute l'Angleterre avec lui et que la personne que le brun avait tué n'était _pas_ sa mère ? Mais dans ce cas-là, qui, et pourquoi se serait-on fait passer pour Narcissa ?  
  
Bien sûr, pas une seule fois, cela effleura l'esprit de Draco que c'était peut-être lui qu'on trompait.  
  
Il relâcha sa prise et se pencha brièvement vers Harry pour lui parler à l'oreille, à l'abri de celles indiscrètes de Daniel et de Mark, qui venait d'entrer.  
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire, Potter." Il plongea ses yeux anthracites dans ceux du Survivant, pour chercher une garantie à la décision qu'il allait prendre. Inconsciemment, il savait que cela n'affecterait plus son choix. "Appelle-moi ce soir après 20 heures, nous en parlerons."  
  
Et ce faisant, le jeune avocat effleura la main de Harry, avant de s'éloigner prestamment. Le brun cligna des yeux une, deux fois, ne revenant pas de sa surprise. Plus tard, en sortant comme un automate du bureau, la mine hébétée, il découvrirait un numéro de téléphone inscrit sur le revers de sa main.  
  
Il sourirait alors et, levant les yeux vers un ciel teinté de bleu, Harry aurait commencé à considérer sa chance. La première qu'on lui ait jamais accordée depuis le début de cette histoire.  
  
Finalement, peut-être que demain, il pourrait avoir une vie.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Encore un groupe découvert grâce à Daniel Radcliffe. Et là, ça a été un grand coup de foudre, notamment à cause de la voix un peu cassée du chanteur, que j'adore. Les chansons sont d'une simplicité éblouissante, en fait, toute leur musique est simple, et c'est ça qui fait le charme des Stereophonics. A noter que cette chanson en particulier est passée dans un épisode de Smallville, il paraît.

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, pas mal plus long que les autres, pour me faire pardonner mon retard ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, et je l'aime bien, même s'il n'est pas très homogène, principalement parce que je change beaucoup de style d'écriture dans le chapitre, je trouve. Le début, je l'ai écrit après la lecture de Bubble Gum et c'est donc inconsciemment que j'ai adopté un peu le style de Lolita Pille (auteur de Hell aussi), assez sarcastique et très oral. Et puis il y a le passage avec Daniel, un peu plus léger, je crois que ça sera tout le temps comme ça avec lui. XD Bon voilà allez, merci pour vos reviews et bonne journée à tous !


	8. Apparent Peacefulness

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 8 : Apparent Peacefulness  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Rating : R Slash  
  
Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...  
  
Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...  
  
Site : http:www.andtimegoesby.fr.st pour des infos complémentaires sur la fic, les musiques, des croquis, les idées, des commentaires !   
  
Réponses aux reviews :

**Artémis, Drago Malefoy, Aska (**c'est toa que je t'aime...vachement beaucoup !! XD**), Mél (**bon courage pour ton boulot !**), Fliflou (**mdr ta review ! XD**), Minerve, Mél, Alinemcb54, Emily the strange, Vif d'Or** : Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Apparemment, vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, même si le questionnement sur le pourquoi du comment semble encore plus s'épaicir ! lol Je pense que certains ont été choqué(e)s d'apprendre que Harry avait réellement assassiné quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Pourtant, dans le monde des sorciers, ce que nous appelons "légitime défense" n'existe pas, c'est pour ça qu'il est accusé si sévèrement. Et puis il y a beaucoup de politique en jeu, de ficelles qui sont tirées derrière, c'est une histoire de médias, enfin je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler non plus ! Bref, Draco n'est pas encore convaincu par le témoignage de Harry, c'est pourquoi ils ont besoin de bavasser un peu ! :p  
En tout cas merci pour tous vos compliments, je suis contente que ça vous ai plu, et pour info, la discussion Harry/Draco n'est pas pour ce chapitre. Bon courage à tous ceux qui bossent dur, bonnes vacances aux autres !

**Oxaline** : lol merci pour ton compliment, je ne prenais pas la chose du même côté en fait ! Je pensais que comme je n'arrivais pas à me fixer sur un style d'écriture défini, c'était une marque de "mauvais style", mais apparemment, tu as réussi à tourner ça en compliment, merci ! lol Sinon l'intrigue prend une petite pose ici, on va parler d'architecture ! XD bonne lecture !

**Titania** : Oui je l'avoue, pleurer devant Draco Malfoy n'était pas une idée géniale, m'enfin au point où il en était le Harry, déjà aller avouer à son ennemi juré qu'il avait assassiné sa mère et qu'il voulait qu'il l'aide, il était difficile de faire pire ! lol M'enfin je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plue, surtout niveau style d'écriture et puis que tu trouves l'histoire prenante ! Bonne lecture !

**Clôtho** : Hey, bonne réflexion ! Je dois te dire que niveau scénario, ce n'est pas encore très au point, j'y travaille encore un peu, mais ton idée n'était pas mal du tout ! lol En tout cas pardon d'avance pour ce que je vais faire subir à tes méninges ! lol En attendant, voici un chapitre plutôt reposant, bonne lecture donc et merci !

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Contente que la fic te plaise, et surtout les musiques ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu y accordes de l'importance. D'ailleurs si tu veux j'ai ouvert un site sur la fic (lien en haut) tu pourras écouter les chansons de chaque chapitre ! En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

**Guilderinette** : Lol bon alors en plus d'avoir peu de devoirs, je suis sure que tu es en vacances là, alors que moi, en ce vendredi 29 octobre, j'ai encore cours, et un contrôle d'anglais qui plus est ! lol En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, l'éclaircissement sur toute cette affaire ne sera que très progressif, et on ne saura que très tard si c'est Harry ou Draco qui a été berné. En tout cas bonne lecture et encore merci !

**Saeel'** : Bonjour toi ! Oh un PC à toi ? Ca c'est génial ! Tu lui donneras un nom hein ? Le mien s'appelle Scapy ! XD Bon allez, courte RAR pour une courte review de jeune fille overbookée, bon courage pour ce que tu as à faire et micci pour tes compliments ! (je devrais me relire desfois, pour me corriger)

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Coucou vous deux ! Alors les vacances se passent bien pour vous ? Reposez-vous, c'est sur que le bahut prend un rythme assez effrenné au lycée ! Et puis plaignez vous autant qu'il vous plaira sur les reviews, si ça peut vous soulager, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles de vous (d'une façon ou d'une autre lol) Sinon à propos de l'opinion publique, c'est vrai que les gens sont stupides, en masse. M'enfin je pense qu'une telle chose pourrait être possible, après tant de souffrances pendant la guerre, les gens veulent oublier. Et comme Harry a été la figure de proue de cette guerre, ils s'en prennent à lui. Bref...quant au placage à la fin du chapitre, j'ai tout bonnement pas pu résister ! lol En tout cas vous avez été les seules à remarquer ce tout petit prémice à quelque chose...de plus ! lol Bizoox et bonne lecture !

* * *

_I can hear the silence  
Of what we used to be  
And I can see the sign  
of what you want to be  
  
Human  
  
You have so changed  
In many different ways  
But now I'm sure  
That now I want it that way  
You used to show me how  
But now I know much more than you will ever, ever know.  
  
_   
[The Music - Human]   
  
-

Mark croisa les bras dans une attitude défiante.  
  
"Draco, tu peux m'_expliquer_ ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant ?!"  
  
Daniel, qui ramassait le tas de paperasse tombé à terre, releva les yeux vers lui, signe qu'il se posait la même question. Le concerné évita les yeux de ses collègues un instant, préférant se tourner vers la baie vitrée. Un silence tranquille s'installa dans la pièce. Daniel, installé dans le fauteuil de Draco qu'il avait remis en place, roula doucement vers lui ; Mark ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Daniel ayant vraiment l'art pour alléger l'atmosphère la plus grave. Une fois à côté du blond, Daniel se planta devant lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son ami. Ce dernier, après un instant, soupira. Il sembla hésiter, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se raviva au dernier moment. Il secoua doucement la tête, la mine défaite.  
  
"Désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Mais ça ira", ajouta-t-il en voyant Mark prêt à répliquer.  
  
Il marqua un temps de pause et s'avança vers Daniel pour saisir sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil, après avoir posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il quitta la pièce.  
  
Restés seuls, Mark et Daniel se dévisagèrent un moment, puis Daniel roula pour remettre le fauteuil devant le bureau. Mark soupira.  
  
"Je crois qu'on ne pourra plus rien faire aujourd'hui." Une pause. "C'est dommage, je suis sûr que Draco aurait adoré incendier les Beckhams. Ils portent plainte contre ELLE pour atteinte à la vie privée."  
  
"On se charge de ELLE, bien sûr ?!" s'enchérit Daniel.  
  
"Evidemment. Les Beckhams nuiraient à notre image."  
  
Ils s'échangèrent un sourire.  
  
"Allez, on va prendre un café ?" proposa Mark.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Daniel bondit hors du fauteuil et partit chercher sa veste.  
  
  
  
"Bon, il est 20h pile...Non, il a dit _après_ 20h...Rah, mais quel débile je fais !!!"  
  
Cela faisait une bonne demi heure que Harry arpentait son salon. Il avait essayé de créer quelques nouveaux morceaux, sans grand succès, pour tuer le temps, mais son esprit semblait s'être fixé sur le téléphone posé sur la table basse du salon, et ses yeux, rivés sur l'horloge. Il avait alors allumé la télévision, mais n'y avait vu que quelques sitcoms stupides, une émission de télé-réalité et un débat politique. Soupirant, il se dirigea alors vers la chaîne et mit un CD pour se calmer. Alors que le morceau "White Flag" de Dido démarrait, le jeune homme partit se refaire un énième café, plus pour trouver quelque chose à faire qu'autre chose. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'aurait eu qu'à enchanter sa chaîne et appeler Dobby pour effectuer ces tâches, mais puisqu'il devait utiliser la magie le moins possible et que pour lui, c'était une occasion de redécouvrir quelques choses simples de la vie, il préférait nettement vivre ainsi. Il se sentait presque chez lui dans cet appartement. Il faut dire qu'Hermionne l'avait vraiment aménagé à son goût. Le bâtiment était déjà étrangement - voir miraculeusement - situé à l'écart de la circulation folle de New York, sans pour autant être loin du centre, et son architecture avait tout de suite rappelé à Harry une typique construction londonnienne. Quant à l'intérieur, il n'avait rien de Poudlard ; la seule chose magique qui se trouvait ici était la cheminée, au centre du salon, reliée à un réseau très sécurisé de cheminette. A part cela, l'appartement était un mélange subtil, original, voire parfois loufoque, de garçonnière désordonnée, de loft moderne, de confortable foyer et de vaste studio d'artiste. Aux canapés et fauteuils à la ligne design et colorée, se mêlaient d'épais tapis chaleureux. La large baie vitrée éclairait les courbes d'un piano noir, meuble principal du salon. A cela, Harry avait prit le luxe de s'acheter une chaîne et un complexe home-cinema Bang & Olufsen, pour l'amateur de musique et de cinéma qu'il était. Plusieurs matériaux étaient présents dans les autres pièces, verre et inox dans la cuisine, carrelage dans une salle de bains bleue et or, et bois dans une chambre au style japonai et donc à dominante végétale.  
  
C'était un endroit très intime, agrémenté de photos, de bibelots-souvenirs, mêlés à plusieurs objets d'architecture et de peinture. C'était un espace hors du temps, hors de tout tracas quotidien : Hermione avait voulu un hâvre de paix pour son ami, consciente du souhaite de Harry à changer de cadre de vie. C'était l'une des seules peronnes qui l'avait soutenu et sa présence avait été plus que réconfortante quand tout allait mal. La jeune femme était partie étudier les beaux-arts en France après la guerre, soucieuse de se parfaire dans le seul domaine qu'on n'avait pas enseigné à Poudlard, et n'avait donc pas assisté au scandale qui avait éclaté autour de Harry. A son retour, spécialisée dans la décoration d'intérieur, elle avait appris la nouvelle avec un assez grand choc, quand son fiancé, Ron Weasley, le lui avait apprise. Ce dernier travaillait au Ministère, troquant son métier d'Auror - trop dangeureux pour lui qui voulait fonder une famille - contre celui, plus tranquille à présent que la guerre était finie, de Langue de Plomb au Département des Mystères. Pendant l'absence d'Hermione, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à soutenir Harry, étant sans cesse surveillé par des employés toujours fidèles à l'ancien ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge. Ils se voyaient donc rarement et ne pouvaient même pas utiliser la cheminée pour communiquer.  
  
Un jour, Harry eut pourtant vent d'une bagarre dans laquelle Ron s'était impliqué, parce qu'un de ses collègues avait dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Lucius Malfoy. Harry avait été touché par la démonstration d'amitié de Ron. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait que cela cesse, que ses amis ne se déchirent plus à cause de lui ; il ne se souvenait que trop bien la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Seamus Finnegan lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.  
  
C'est une des choses qui l'avait poussé à aller voir Draco. Toute sa vie, il s'en était sorti grâce à des personnes comme Albus Dumbledore, mais aujourd'hui, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte tout seul.  
  
Harry composa le numéro de Malfoy.  
  
"Allo, Malfoy ?"  
  
"Oh, Potter, c'est toi..." répondit la voix trainante de Draco.  
  
"Déçu ?"  
  
"Oui et non. Je m'y attendais." Une pause. "Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant l'hôtel Regency, d'accord ?"  
  
Harry ne put dissimuler un sourire. "Rendez-vous ? Hôtel ? Comme tu y vas, Malfoy !"  
  
Le brun perçut un soupir d'exaspération à l'autre bout du fil, puis plus rien : Draco avait raccroché.  
  
"Hey vas-y, raccroche-moi à la gueule aussi !"  
  
Cependant, malgré son air faussement vexé, le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Hum toujours courtesy of Mister Daniel, je me suis laissée tentée par l'album de ce groupe, qui s'est révélé être un magnifique mélange d'électro-rock. J'adore, et les paroles de cette chanson sont particulièrement belles.

Oui oui, je sais, je suis en retard ! Mais je suis finalement en vacances, et donc j'en profite pour me rattraper ! Ce chapitre est donc plus long encore, et grande nouvelle, la fanfic possède un **site** (lien en haut de la page) en annexe qui vous permettra d'écouter les chansons de chaque début de chapitre, d'avoir mes commentaires sur chaque chapitre, le pourquoi j'ai mis ça au lieu de ça et bientôt des croquis que j'ai fait de Draco, Mark, Daniel et Harry (enfin quand mon scanner fonctionnera XD) En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, je sais que ce n'est que de la description, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Bonnes vacances ou dumoins bon week-end à tous et Joyeux Halloween !


	9. Piano Bar

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 9 : Piano Bar  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Rating : R Slash

Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires...

Notes : J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus contemporain, de plus dynamique, d'où l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que j'exploite un filon largement utilisé dans les fics, mais comme j'aime bien l'idée, j'ai décidé de donner ma propre version des faits. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même un peu...

Site : http:www.andtimegoesby.fr.st pour des infos complémentaires sur la fic, les musiques, des croquis, les idées, des commentaires ! 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Artémis, Alinemcb54, Minerve, Fliflou, Eowyn Malefoy, Aska (l), Chupz** : Coucou à tous, micci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que le chapitre vous ai plu malgré le peu de choses qui s'y passent (voire rien du tout lol) et je sais qu'il était court, mais cette histoire me vient assez naturellement à l'écriture, alors quand mon inspiration s'arrête ici, j'peux pas aller plus loin ! Cependant, avec tout le temps passé sans poster, pour me faire excuser, voici le nouveau chapitre, qui est sensiblement plus long que les précédents. Je ne sais pas si vous en apprendrez plus, mais moi je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire ! lol Merci encore, et bizoox !!

**Titania** : Oui, on peut dire que c'est grâce à Daniel que j'ai découvert le véritable rock et ça m'a ouvert une nouvelle porte dans le domaine de la musique ! :p Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, c'est vrai qu'il est bien calme, mais ce genre de chapitre est nécessaire pour planter un décor, puisque presque tout est à refaire et à raconter : dix ans se sont tout de même écoulés depuis Poudlard, et bien des choses ont changé ! Et donc au début, je voulais qu'Hermione travaille en tant que Médicomage, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était peut-être plus facile de l'introduire comme tel. Pour ce qui est de Ron, je le voyais de toute façon travailler au Ministère, et le métier de Langue de Plomb est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit ; Oh, et ravie que le studio de Harry te plaise, j'avoue que c'était la description d'un habitat idéal pour moi lol. En tout cas voici la confrontation Draco/Harry que tu attendais, bonne lecture et merci !

**Zaz** : Héhé j'espère en tout cas que tu ne louperas pas ce chapitre, puisqu'il est beaucoup plus long que les précédents (àkikondimerci ? lol) Et oui, Harry est un petit peu désespéré, et tu sais ce qu'on dit "à cas désespéré, solution désespérée" enfin bref, en même temps, il n'aurait pas fait ça, y'aurait pas eu d'histoire ! mdr Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je connais Coldplay, enfin majoritairement 'Trouble' (dont je me suis inspirée pour le one-shot _Only Hope_) mais j'aime beaucoup, tu as raison ! Et quant à ta proposition, elle est intéressante, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là, je pensais plutôt à ce que Harry interprète un morceau déjà connu mais qui lui ferait penser à Draco. Mais ton idée est intéressante, je vais creuser ! ;) En tout cas bonne lecture !!

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Ohlala c'est en lisant votre review que j'ai réalisé combien ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté !! Bon sinon, de vacances en vacances, vous allez bien ? Pas de livre barbant à lire encore ? lol Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que c'est le fait de lire beaucoup de fanfics qui donnent cet esprit tordu, on voit des sous entendus partout à mon avis ! :p Et pour information, ELLE est un magazine !! XD Je sais que ça peut induire en erreur, mais c'était le seul magazine people international qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment. Promis, la prochaine fois je mettrait Vogue, ça sera plus clair ! lol Oh et en parlant de sous-entendus, accrochez vous pour ce chapitre, il en est bourré ! (le Malfoy est chaud ce soir ! XD) Bizoox à vous deux !!!

**Clotho** : Coucou ! Héhé, contente que la description de l'appart t'ai plue, j'étais morte de rire devant ta remarque sur les accessoires B&O, parce qu'il se trouve que mes parents ont une vieille TV et une chaîne - mais pas le téléphone. Et euh pour répondre à ta question, oui pourquoi pas, va pour le téléphone B&O dans l'appart de Harry. XD Ah et pour info, ELLE est un magazine, désolée, c'est vrai que ça portait à confusion ! Bonne lecture, bizoox !

**Oxaline** : Salut ! Je suis ravie que les dernières répliques du chapitre t'aient faite rire, surtout que celui-ci est dans le même style, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci encore pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture à toi ! Bizoox !

**Drago Malefoy** : Je ne peux résister à te faire une RAR personnelle à chaque fois, rien que pour ton pseudo ! lol Et donc tu seras contente, j'ai suivi tes conseils, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Vif D'or** : Ahah il est vrai que pour une fic Harry/Draco, ce n'est techniquement pas super que Draco fasse les yeux doux à Daniel ! lol Mais ça rajoute du piquant à l'histoire, non ? :p En tout cas ton voeu va se réaliser puisque voici la discussion entre Harry et Draco dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

_My funny Valentine  
Sweet comic Valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable  
Unphotographable  
Yet you're my favourite work of art _

  
[Miles Davis, Ella Fitzgerald - My Funny Valentine] 

- 

"_Rendez-vous ? Hôtel ? Comme tu y vas, Malfoy !_"

La vois de Harry à l'autre bout du fil était étrangement enjouée. Draco sourit inconsciemment : Potter n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi entier et impulsif. Cependant, son sourire se transforma en grimace ; oui et alors, c'était typiquement Gryffondor ça, réputés pour agir avant de réfléchir ! Draco secoua la tête et soupira, avant de raccrocher précipitemment. Après quelques secondes, il revint à lui et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers son verre de blue cuaraço à moitié vide et en but une gorgée. Il avisa ensuite son Mac en veille et se dirigea distraitement vers lui pour consulter ses mails. Il remarqua qu'il y en avait un bref de Daniel, qui demandait de ses nouvelles. Il sourit doucement, mais décida de ne pas lui répondre, pensant que si maintenant il pouvait aller bien, il ne savait pas comment sa discussion avec Potter se passerait. Il alluma ensuite sa chaîne pour tomber sur un flash d'infos à la radio, et passa dans sa chambre où il se planta devant son armoire. Lui apparut alors _la_ question existancielle : qu'allait-il mettre ce soir ??

"Malfoy, ça t'arrive souvent de faire poireauter les gens sous la pluie ?!?"

Draco donna négligemment les clés de sa voiture à l'employé de l'hôtel et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers Harry. Celui-ci semblait fulminer, ses cheveux épars trempés lui accentuant cette apparence furieuse. Draco ne put dissimuler un sourire.

"Non, d'habitude je suis ponctuel, mais là il s'agit de toi, Potter."

Harry grommela un "trop gentil" sarcastique avant de suivre Draco à l'intérieur du Regency. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu attendre le jeune homme dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, mais la magnificence des lieux l'avaient intimidé, et il avait préféré patienter à l'extérieur. Malgré sa notoriété, Harry ne s'était jamais habitué au faste des grands lieux. Il se sentit encore plus intimidé quand il vit le maître d'hôtel s'approcher d'eux en reconnaissant Draco, et il ne put s'empêcher de ralentir le pas devant l'assurance du blond.

"Mr Malfoy, que plaisir de vous revoir, cela faisait longtemps !" s'extasia le maître d'hôtel.

Draco fut moins enthousiaste mais le reconnut néanmoins d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire poli. Il n'attendit pas que le maître d'hôtel poursuive ses compliments, et saisit Harry par le bras pour le placer brusquement devant lui, avant de le gracier d'une tape sur l'épaule.

"Mr Sullivan, ai-je déjà eu le plaisir de vous présenter mon ami, Harry Potter ?"

Les yeux du dit Sullivan s'aggrandirent subitement et ses joues perdirents pendant un instant leurs belles couleurs.

"Po...Potter ?!" bégaya-t-il. Puis il sembla reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions et lui tendit une main quelque peu tremblante. "Enchanté, Mr Potter. Bienvenue au Regency."

Harry lui serra la main, l'air un peu perdu. Cet homme n'était donc pas un simple moldu ? Comment connaitrait-il son nom sinon ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dans ses pensées car déjà, le maître d'hôtel leur faisait signe de le suivre.

Guidés à travers les luxueux salons de l'hôtel, Draco se pencha à un moment vers Harry pour lui confier, à l'abri des oreilles de Mr Sullivan :

"Potter, arrête de faire cette tête d'ahuri, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fréquenté ce genre d'endroit."

"Si", répondit honnêtement Harry. "Mais..." il ralentit et admira un instant les alentours. "Jamais à New York", dit-il dans un souffle.

A cela, Draco éclata de rire. Le son qui emplit le hall était cristallin, mais avait quelque chose de tranchant comme de la glace. Harry frissonna.

"Je me doute bien que tu n'as jamais quitté ta chère Angleterre. Tu étais trop occupé à la libérer de Lord Voldemort", dit Draco, sarcastique.

Le regard de Harry, qui s'était jusque là posé, émerveillé, sur la grande cheminée en pierre couleur crème du salon central, se fit tout à coup plus sombre et Draco, l'observant, put voir s'y refléter les flammes rouges de l'âtre. Il eut l'impression de voir une fenêtre vers le passé s'ouvrir. Un souvenir sombre de guerre... C'était une vision chaotique mais pourtant envoûtante, presque dérangeante ; Draco détourna les yeux et se tut.

"Voici, messieurs, j'espère que cette table vous conviendra."

Mr Sullivan les avait guidés vers un des bars de l'hôtel. Alors que celui dans lequel Harry avait apperçu la cheminée était grand et lumineux, celui-ci restait discret, raffiné et intime. Les grandes baies vitrées qui s'élevaient au-dessus de la ville étaient drapés de rideaux couleur bordeaux, la lumière, diffusée par des appliques, était tamisée, projetant de fines ombres sur les murs. Harry constata avec amusement que la petite table en ébène verni devant laquelle il s'assit lui renvoyait son image. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il l'apperçut : en face de lui, dans un angle de la pièce, se trouvait le même piano noir que celui de son studio. Ses courbes gracieuses étaient à peine évoquées par la lumière extérieure, c'est pourquoi le jeune homme ne l'avait pas immédiatement vu. Il se figea sur place et dut résister à l'envie de se lever et d'aller faire chanter ces touches d'ivoire. A la place, il balaya du regard la pièce où une douce atmosphère régnait, ambiance feutrée loin du brouhaha quotidien de la ville, et le reporta sur Draco. Celui-ci, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, le dévisageait silencieusement depuis ce qui semblait un bon moment.

"En te voyant, on a du mal à croire qu'on fait face à un assassin", dit-il soudain.

L'engouement de Harry se refroidit tout à fait. Il se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil, le regard baissé sur la table noire.

"C'est parce que je n'en suis pas un."

Le sourire de Draco se transforma en un rictus, et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson.

"Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, Potter, mais à la société. Et avoue qu'aux yeux du monde, tu joues aussi bien ce rôle que celui de Sauveur."

Harry ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que tout portait à l'accuser, et si on ne l'avait pas déjà enfermé à Azkaban, c'était uniquement grâce à sa notoriété déjà révolue. Il porta ses yeux d'un air absent vers Mr Sullivan, visiblement en train de donner des instructions à un serveur.

"Ah oui au fait, au cas ou tu te poserais la question, Mr Sullivan est un Cracmol, c'est pour ça qu'il connaît ton nom" dit tout à coup Draco, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de pensée de Harry. Ce dernier se retourna vers le blond, le regard interrogateur.

"Il faut que tu saches qu'ici, la frontière entre le monde moldu et magique est beaucoup moins délimité qu'en Angleterre. Les sorciers vivent avec les Moldus et apprennent depuis l'école de magie à s'intégrer à leur système. Les Américains ont une approche différente du monde que les Anglais, et quand quelque chose dans le monde magique dérape, il est très facile de leur faire croire que c'est essai top-secret de la NSA, et au lieux d'être effrayés, il sont presque fiers d'avoir assisté à quelque chose d'aussi exclusif."

Et Harry écoutait, fasciné. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours considéré le fait d'être sorcier comme une différence susceptble d'être rejetée, car après tout, les seuls Moldus qu'il ait jamais cotoyé était les Dursleys, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il en gardait un bon souvenir. Mais en écoutant Draco parler, il réalisait que c'était peut-être un don à exploiter, une porte ouverte à plein de possibilités. Il commençait à comprendre à présent pourquoi Draco s'était aussi bien intégré dans le monde moldu : il avait saisi une _opportunité_, chose devant laquelle un Malfoy ne reculait jamais, et s'était bâti un empire, un nom.

"Je...n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle", dit honnêtement Harry.

Draco esquissa un sourire indulgent. "Je n'attendais pas beaucoup de toi, Potter."

Harry se renfrogna, alors que Draco se retournait pour appeler un serveur. Celui-ci se dépêcha à leur table.

"Messieurs Malfoy, Potter, vous désirez ?"

"Ne prononcez pas nos noms à la suite comme si nous étions marriés, jeune homme, et... je pense que nous prendonrs deux verres de Sauterne."

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas marié, il me semble que vous vous comportez comme tel, monsieur" réplqua le serveur, quelque peu taquin.

"Et insolent, qui plus est", dit Draco avec un sourire.

Alors que le serveur repartait, le sourire de Draco ne fit que s'élargir quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, dont les joues, malgré le manque de lumière, avaient distinctement pris une belle couleur pourpre. Posant ses coudes sur la table et reposant son menton sur ses deux mains, le blond prit son expression la plus provocatrice et le dévisagea intensément.

"Un problème, Potter ?" demanda-t-il dans un casi-murmure.

Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer le rouge aux joues du brun et cela amusa fortement Draco.

"Tu sais que tu serais presque mignon, Harry ?" dit Draco d'une voix suave.

"Va te faire foutre, Malfoy" répliqua faiblement le concerné.

"Oui oui, bien sûr. Mais en attendanty, ta vie repose entre mes mains, donc je serais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de m'envoyer balader."

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment en silence. Finalement, Harry céda et soupira.

"Bon ok, Malfoy, parlons sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de toute cette histoire ?" 

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Grande dédicasse de ce chapitre à ma série coup de coeur du moment, j'ai nommé John Doe, dont la saison - et la série par la même occasion - vient de s'achever à la Trilogie d'M6. Et donc retour aux sources avec 'My Funny Valentine', joué par John au piano lors du premier épisode, l'instant clé qui m'a inspiré pour mon one-shot _Only Hope_, mais aussi pour beaucoup de choses dans cette fanfic.

Long moment d'absence, désolée, j'ai été prise par des problèmes personnels. Mais me revoici, et en souhaitant de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous, je vous offre ce chapitre, plus long que les précédent ! Bizoox !!


	10. Decision Taken

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 10 : Decision Taken  


Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Rating : R Slash

Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires. Celui-ci fait les gorges chaudes de tout Londres puisque accusé du meurtre de Narcissa Malfoy. Désespéré et rejeté, il se tourne vers Draco pour le défendre lors de son procès. Celui-ci ne croit pas un traitre mot de son rival et ensemble, ils vont travailler à éclaircir ce mystère.

Site : http:www.andtimegoesby.fr.st pour des infos complémentaires sur la fic, les musiques, des croquis, les idées, des commentaires ! 

**RAR** : Aucune pour ce chapitre désolée. Je me remets dans le bain après près de 6 mois sans avoir écrit et j'en suis désolééée. J'espère que mon retour ne sera pas désastrophique et le chapitre à la hauteur de votre attente ! Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le coeur à écrire ces derniers temps, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour reprendre cette histoire ainsi que _Unforeseen Fate_. Bonne lecture et encore désolée, je ne vous lâche pas, j'ai envie de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire autant que vous !

* * *

_You're leaving me a thousand times  
But you don't know  
You're healing me with your touch  
But you don't know  
But you don't know  
Help Me _

  
[Maximilian Hecker - Help Me] 

- 

Une fine pluie avait recommencé à tomber sur la ville. Harry se perdit dans la contemplation d'une goutte qui ruisselait sur la baie vitrée. Avec l'éclairage de la pièce, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'un rideau de lumière pour le séparer de l'extérieur, c'était très envoûtant comme sentiment. Il se cala un peu plus dans son siège, envahi par un grand sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Et soudain, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Dans son coeur, il n'y avait plus de tempête de doute et de confusion. Plus de questions sans réponses qui le feraient se retourner sans cesse dans son lit la nuit. Il savait bien cependant que s'il était ici, à cet endroit précis, en cet instant même, c'était à cause de ces même questions qui le taraudaient depuis des mois. Mais s'il n'avait pas connu ces problèmes, il ne se serait pas présentement senti aussi bien. Paradoxalement il n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sentir bien s'il n'avait pas eu ces tracas...Qu'importe, pensa-t-il en se perdant un peu plus dans ses pensées. Il réalisait à présent qu'il n'aurait pas voulu être à un autre endroit qu'ici et, chose étrange, en une autre présence que celle de Draco Malfoy. Ils avaient beau avoir été les pires ennemis qu'il soit dans leur enfance, Harry se disait que cette histoire semblait les avoir rapprochés, ou dumoins effacé certains de leurs différents. Harry ne détestait plus autant Malfoy qu'auparavant, du fait que l'ex-Serpentard avait finalement rejoint le côté de l'Ordre peu avant que la guerre n'éclate, même s'il avait mystérieusement disparu à l'aube de la bataille finale. D'un jour à l'autre, Draco avait perdu de cette arrogance de famille au sang-pur, faisant preuve même d'une certaine humilité au travail. D'un autre côté, il montrait un acharnement affolant à réaliser toute tâche, tout en se détachant de ses anciens camarades. Il ne se résolvait pourtant pas à aller vers les gens comme Harry, c'est pourquoi celui-ci le voyait souvent seul pendant une période.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait alors éprouvé de la pitié pour le Serpentard, mais aussi beaucoup d'admiration. Cet estime secrètement entretenue - et jamais avouée, surtout pas à lui-même - venait du fait qu'il avait réalisé les difficultés qu'avait du franchir son rival pour pouvoir rejoindre leur côté. Bien sûr, lui aussi, Harry devait se battre, mais depuis toujours, il avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir, car tout le monde savait qu'il faisait partie du _bon côté_. Mais pour Draco, ses proches étant en désaccord avec ses convictions, il avait du se détacher des personnes les plus chères à son coeur pour pouvoir les suivre. Et quelle torture que de devoir partager ses opinions avec des gens qu'il détestait et méprisait par-dessus tout ! Mais finalement n'est-ce pas tout l'univers et les croyances de Draco qui avaient été ébranlées ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire changer du tout au tout en un si court laps de temps ? Harry se l'était toujours demandé, quelque part, mais n'avait pas eu grande occasion d'y réfléchir. Il en était simplement heureux. Surtout aujourd'hui qu'il voyait en quoi s'était métamorphosé le petit garçon suffisant et lâche d'il y a dix-sept ans. Bien sûr, Malfoy restera toujours Malfoy, avec son fort caractère borné et fier, ses remarques acerbes, son égo de la taille de l'Australie...Mais à côté de cela, c'était une personne intelligente, qui savait reconnaître la valeur des gens. Il avait aussi développé un côté fort chevaleresque du fait de son orientation professionnelle, tout en gardant son humour mordant hérité de la haute aristocratie. C'est tout ce que Harry savait de ce "nouveau" Malfoy à présent, mais il jugeait déjà que c'était une personne qu'il pourrait apprécier...

"Eh oooh, Potter, reste avec moi !" dit Draco dans un demi-sourire.

"Hein, pardon" se reprit Harry. Il ignorait pendant combien de temps il était parti dans ses élucubrations, fixant inconsciemment Draco d'un air absent, mais cela avait l'air de grandement amuser ce dernier.

"Potter on ne va jamais y arriver si tu as autant de moments d'absence."

"Désolé Draco", marmonna Harry.

Apparemment, le concerné fut le seul à s'apercevoir de l'utilisation de son prénom par Harry, car celui-ci était encore trop "vaporeux" pour réaliser quoique ce soit. Il haussa un sourcil et prit une gorgée de vin qu'on venait de leur servir. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que le serveur venait de poser deux verres de vin couleur ambre sur la table. Il se saisit du verre d'une manière un peu saccadée et but pour cacher sa gêne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de savourer un exquis mélange sucré au premier abord, puis laissant sur le palais une saveur au caractère fort et doux à la fois. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter tel breuvage, même s'il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux produits de "luxe".

"C'est...c'est délicieux."

"Mais je l'espère bien _Potter_. Sauternes, cru de 1986 tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Il vient directement de France."

Draco sourit doucement. Son ancien rival ne cessait de l'étonner. Du fort caractère entêté qu'il avait connu pendant sa scolarité, il avait presque changé du tout au tout. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était troublant de sensibilité, de fragilité. Il avait été une figure de proue pour toute une population qui n'osait plus fermer l'oeil de la nuit de peur d'être victimes des Mangemorts, c'était lui qui avait mis fin à cette guerre en achevant Voldemort et pourtant, il n'y avait plus rien du meneur déterminé dans ses yeux à présent. Harry semblait constamment plus ou moins fatigué. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de distant, comme s'il aspirait à quelque chose _au-delà_ de celles qui se trouvaient ici. C'était une personne effacée mais que, paradoxalement, on ne pouvait manquer de remarquer. Car Harry dégageait toujours de cette aura si spéciale qui faisait se retourner les regards sur lui, qui faisait se taire les autres quand il parlait. Il ne le savait pas et c'est ce qui le rendait d'autant plus charmant. Un être si innocent dégageant une telle force, cela ne pouvait forcément que captiver les foules...

"Malfoy ?"

Draco se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci avait prononcé son nom d'une manière si douce, que si le jeune homme avait été complètement absorbé par ses pensées, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. On aurait dit une plainte, un...appel à l'aide.

"Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Harry voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi Draco ne l'avait pas foutu dehors dès qu'il l'avait vu, pourquoi il avait écouté son histoire, et ne l'avais pas tué dès qu'il eut fini. Mais surtout, il voulait savoir pourquoi c'était lui, Draco Malfoy, qui acceptait de l'aider alors qu'à peu près tous ceux en qui il avait cru s'étaient retournés contre lui. Etait-ce une manoeuvre machiavélique pour mieux l'achever ensuite ? Savait-il à quel point il avait bouleversé sa vie en agissant ainsi ? Bien sûr que Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre en venant chercher son aide, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. En fait, il était tellement persuadé du refus de Draco qu'aller le voir n'était pour lui comme dire une vérité universelle à haute voix : cela ne fait que la confirmer. Oui, mais alors, _pourquoi_ ?

Peut-être alors, que malgré tout...

"Je ne t'aide pas, Potter. Je suis concerné par cette histoire qui tourne autour de ma mère. Et si cela peut t'aider en même temps, eh bien c'est un accident."

"Voilà bien un accident en ma faveur, c'est une première" répondit amèrement Harry. Bien sûr, Narcissa. Sa propre mère, et Harry avait pensé que peut-être il s'intéressait à cette histoire simplement parce que c'était lui, Harry Potter. Crétin à l'égo surdimentionné, s'insulta-t-il mentalement.

La vérité était que Draco était surtout intrigué. Il ne s'en faisait pas du tout pour sa mère, il la savait assez maligne pour ne pas tomber dans d'aussi gros clichés que celui de la veuve folle. Mais il voulait savoir pour quels motifs tout un pays s'était retourné contre son héros. Et surtout, _qui_ avait mis en place tout cela. Car il faut non seulement être intelligent pour faire bouger des masses entières dans une même voie, mais en plus être très ambitieux. Et il n'y avait que les mégalomanes pour manipuler le peuple. Le malheureux hasard a voulu que Harry se retrouve le premier instrument à des projets qui semblaient le dépasser de loin. Naïf. Tellement Gryffondor.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Draco prit le temps de plonger son regard dans les iris émeraudes de Harry, pour s'assurer une fois de plus de sa sincérité. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais cela servait toujours pour se résoudre définitivement. Laissant une seconde de plus qu'il n'en fallait ses yeux se noyer dans ce vert profond, il prit sa décision.

"Ecoute Potter, je suis prêt à te considérer innocent tant qu'on n'aura pas prouvé le contraire et à enquêter avec toi sur cette affaire. Je ne te cache pas que tout ceci me perturbe au plus haut point, car s'il s'agit d'une machination comme tout porte à le croire, il y a des personnes très influentes derrière tout ça. Bref, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette histoire."

Harry soupira de soulagement. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir commencer à démêler le faux du vrai. _Enfin il n'était plus seul_.

"Ce n'est pas très joyeux tout ce que tu m'annonces Malfoy, mais je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire" et il hésita avant d'ajouter doucement "Merci."

Draco haussa un sourcil puis fit mine de se lever. "Attends, tu me remercieras plus tard." Il marqua une pause. "Allons chez moi."

"Pardon ?"

"Oui tous mes dossiers sont à la maison, et il sera difficile de commencer quoique ce soit sans une piste même minime. Aussi, je suppose qu'une connexion à Internet nous sera nécessaire."

"Et tu comptes trouver une piste à propos de sorciers grâce à une instrument moldu ?" répliqua Harry, alors que tout son esprit ne criait que : chez _Draco Malfoy_ !

Draco ne répondit pas à sa remarque et se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

"Allez, suis-moi."

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : Je crois que Maximilian Hecker est Anglais. Je l'ai découvert sur un site proposant de nouveaux artistes à l'écoute et j'ai tout de suite adoré. Ses morceaux sont un mélange subtil d'électro et de rock, parfois énergiques, souvent mélancoliques. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de texte dans ses chansons, mais juste l'essentiel pour vous faire ressentir le message qu'il veut transmettre.

J'ai l'impression que cela fait un an que je n'ai pas écrit. Quoique je ne dois pas en être très loin je suppose ! Des nouvelles de moi, oui et non parce que c'est pas joyeux à raconter. Juste que cette année je rentre à la Fac après avoir essayé une école de commerce. Et ça va mieux, je suis toujours aussi fan de HP qu'avant (surtout avec ce tome 6 que Dame Rowling nous a pondu) et j'espère bien mener cette fic jusqu'à la fin sans encombrement ! Merci de toujours me lire, j'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu le rythme, ni le style !


	11. You And The Night And The Music

**And Time Goes By...**  
Chapitre 11 : You and the night and the music

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.

Rating : R Slash

Résumé : Alors qu'à 27 ans, Draco Malfoy a quitté le monde magique pour se construire une glorieuse carrière d'avocat dans le monde moldu, à New York, il voit son quotidien chamboulé par l'intrusion inattendue de Harry Potter dans ses affaires. Celui-ci fait les gorges chaudes de tout Londres puisque accusé du meurtre de Narcissa Malfoy. Désespéré et rejeté, il se tourne vers Draco pour le défendre lors de son procès. Celui-ci ne croit pas un traitre mot de son rival et ensemble, ils vont travailler à éclaircir ce mystère.

Site : http:www.andtimegoesby.fr.st pour des infos complémentaires sur la fic, les musiques, des croquis, les idées, des commentaires !

**RAR** :

**Aska, Artémis, Slydawn, Lu, Sahada, Eowyn Malefoy** : Bonjour à tous, et merci de ne pas avoir laissé tomber la fic, même après tant de temps. Merci pour votre soutien continuel, vos reviews m'ont fait un plaisir fou. C'est vrai, une reprise en écriture ce n'est jamais très facile, enfin personnellement, j'ai hésité sur beaucoup de points et moi-même, j'ai du relire 2 fois l'histoire dans son intégralité pour me ré-imprégner des personnages et de l'ambiance. Bref vos avis positifs montrent que je ne me suis pas trop écartée de la voie d'origine, ça me soulage. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ce chapitre encore, et croyez-moi, je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour les faire aussi longs que possible, mais rien à y faire ! lol En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, bonne lecture et merci encore mille fois !

**Minerve** : Ce n'est pas une idée stupide, loin de là ! J'avoue que j'y ai pensé au début, et bien que je ne sois pas encore fixée sur les motivations exactes du "méchant" de l'histoire, tu ne dois pas être très loin de la vérité, en effet ! T'es trop forte ! lol Enfin en tout cas c'est sûr, je compte bien faire une happy-end à cette histoire !

**Doudaah** : Je suis contente que tu ais fait attention à la musique et que tu l'apprécies. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, et comme je le disais, j'essaie désespérément de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais décidément, je n'y arrive po pour le moment ! lol En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Setsuna** : Coucou toi ! Marki beaucoup de continuer à lire cette fanfic, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Hem et oui désolée pour le suspens, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressurgit à chaque fin de chapitre, c'plus fort que moi. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, gros bizoox à toi !

**Titania M.** : Merci mille fois pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. L'écriture n'est pas facile tous les jours, tu as bien raison ! Y'a des jours où c'est le blocage total, et là, c'est le drame ! lol Et puis oui Draco a l'air parfait dans cette fic, toujours aussi pompeux et supérieur, mais c'est ce qu'on aime en lui, car on sait bien qu'au fond il n'est pas comme ça le Drake hein ? lol En tout cas encore merci et bonne lecture !

**Oxaline** : Merci pour ta review, ça me rassure de voir qu'apparemment je n'ai pas (trop) perdu la main ! Pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, et c'est surtout pendant des petits instants comme ça où tout est calme en apparence, que j'ai voulu décrire une sorte de "bouleversement émotionnel" qu'il se passait dans la tête des personnages. Enfin bref...Ouiiii on peut s'imaginer plein de choses à présent que Draco a invité Harry chez lui. Mais la question se pose : Harry est-il du genre à coucher le premier soir ? Mdr rien, délire d'auteuse XD Encore merci et bonne lecture !

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup de prendre de mes nouvelles. Oui en effet, je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai fait la paix avec moi-même, je crois, et maintenant c'est "happy-sunshine" tous les jours lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, si simple soit-elle, elle m'a touchée. Très bonne lecture à toi !

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Bonjour vous deux ! Ca faisait un bail en effet ! Et pour ce qui est des vacances, on arrive à celles de Noel bientot non ? Lol Contente de voir que la personnalité des deux personnages soit bien ressortie. Oui, je voulais un Draco avec de la superbe, et un Harry tout choubidou. Huhu bandes de perverses, vous avez pensé la même chose que moi ! Mais que deux beaux jeunes mâles vont-ils bien pouvoir fabriquer seuls dans un appartement en plein milieu de la nuit ! Et à propos du HBP vous avez bien raison, je suis contente que J.K. Rowling ait décidé de faire prendre cette tournure du côté de Draco, je désespérais de le voir un jour potable ! Huhu bref merci et bizoox à vous deux, bonne lecture !

**Clotho** : Je sais je sais, je me repends, mais j'essaie vraiment de faire tout mon possible pour faire de longs chapitres ! lol C'est vrai comme je l'ai dit, après tant de temps d'absence, même moi ai du tout relire pour me remettre dans le bain, donc bon. :p Mais je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise autant, surtout mon Draco parce que oui, je prends un malin plaisir à "casser" Harry ! lol Donc voilà je te promets rien pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !n

* * *

_If home's where the heart is  
That's where you are  
My heart is right there  
So long I've waited  
To be quite so occupied  
Mysterious being by you_  
Lamb - Alien

-

"Iggy Pop ?" s'étrangla Harry. "Draco Malfoy a un album d'Iggy Pop dans sa discothèque ! Alors ça...punaise, s'il a fallu passer par la mort de Voldemort afin de voir ça, je dis que ce n'est pas cher payé finalement !" s'esclaffa Harry.

Draco ne put que jeter un regard noir en direction de Harry, non sans pouvoir dissimuler l'éclat d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux.

"Un grand pillier du rock qu'était cet Iggy Pop. Le jour où je retournerai en Angleterre, je forcerai les Bizar' Sisters à écouter quelques unes de ses chansons. Il est temps qu'elles apprennent ce qu'est la vraie musique."

"Serais-tu devenu amateur de musique moldue, Malfoy ?"

"Mais bien sûr, et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. Je ne sais pas d'où cela vient, mais les Moldus ont après tout quelques qualités, et surtout au niveau artistique." Draco se mit à déambuler dans la pièce. Amusé, Harry s'appercevait que c'était sa façon de remuer des idées dans sa tête. Il l'avait toujours imaginé froid et calculateur, posé et calme, mais en fait Draco ne tenait pas du tout en place. "J'y ai réfléchi une ou deux fois" reprit Draco, "et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'en fait, ne possédant pas un iota de magie en eux, les Moldus sont enclins à imaginer beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Nous connaissons les limites de l'imaginaire restreintes par la magie, mais les Moldus s'imaginent parfois les choses les plus folles, que nous savons parfaitement impossibles, même avec l'aide de la magie. Et je pense que c'est grâce à cela qu'ils sont si prolifères en matière d'art, sous toutes ses formes. Va parler de romantisme à un sorcier qui écrit "Mon amour pour toi est aussi brûlant que la potion qui bouillonne dans ce chaudron". J'ai toujours trouvé la musique de notre monde si pathétique...A vrai dire, même Père écoutait de la musique moldue." Devant l'air effaré de Harry, Draco esquissa un sourire sarcastique. "Et oui, je l'ai surpris un jour à sortir un tourne-disque d'une de ses armoires. Il écoutait le Concerto n°4 pour clarinette de Mozart."

"Eh bien", ponctua Harry, "c'est la fin d'un mythe pour moi !"

Draco éclata d'un petit rire plein d'amertume avant de s'étirer doucement. "Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis bien content d'être ici aujourd'hui. Les courses de balais et les chaudrons malodorants sont bien peu de chose comparé à la musique et au cinéma..." Pendant un moment il garda les yeux fixés dans le vide, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui ne pouvait être destiné qu'aux souvenirs défilant dans son esprit. Soudain, il se retourna vers Harry et le transperça de son regard bleu. "Tu aimes la musique, Potter ?"

Pendant un moment, Harry ne sut que répondre. Il aurait voulu épancher son coeur devant Malfoy à propos de son amour fou pour la musique, des sentiments de plénitude et de joie que lui procuraient le fait de jouer au piano. Mais quelque part, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à cela. Il avait beau avoir trouvé Malfoy changé, cela ne pouvait pas effacer tant d'années de guerre ouverte. De plus, il gardait bien à l'esprit qu'aux yeux de Malfoy, il demeurait toujours _Celui-Qui-A-Survécu_ et il n'était pas encore décidé à lui révéler qui était le véritable "Harry", loin du personnage qui avait été médiatisé. Pour l'instant, c'était encore son jardin secret, la part de lui, le _véritable_ Harry qu'il voulait en quelque sorte garder pour lui encore un peu...

"J'aime énormément la musique, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'y intéresser" mentit-il à moitié.

Justement, Draco parcourait d'un doigt les rangées de CD soigneusement disposés sur une étagère. "Tu devrais en prendre le temps", dit-il d'un air absent. Soudain, son doigt s'arrêta sur un album et il l'extirpa avec quelque difficulté. "Coldplay, ça te va ? Ni trop violent pour ne pas déconcentrer, ni trop calme pour ne pas endormir. Un peu commercial, certes, mais rien n'est parfait..."

Harry émit un timide sourire ; il adorait ce groupe, mais n'osait pas montrer trop d'enthousiasme. Cela allait être difficile pour lui de résister à fredonner chaque chanson de l'album.

"C'est très bien", répondit-il.

Et puis il se retourna pour continuer son inspection de l'appartement de Malfoy. Contrairement au sien, celui de l'avocat était principalement constitué de pierre et de bois, ce qui donnait un aspect très chaleureux à l'habitation. Pour amplifier cette impression, une grande cheminée dominait le salon, sur laquelle trônait quelques ouvrages juridiques. Ces derniers semblaient être les seuls objets rappelant la profession du jeune homme, car partout dans la pièce, Harry ne voyait que des objets d'art, des tableaux qui évoquaient une grosse somme d'argent au premier coup d'oeil, la plus grande télévision à écran plasma qu'il eut jamais vue et un ensemble home cinema disséminé ça et là dans la pièce. Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, ce fut un petit recoin de sa biliothèque qui abritait des carrés fins de carton...

"Des vinyles !" s'étonna Harry. "Alors là, Malfoy, tu m'en bouches un coin !" Il passa sommairement en revue la collection de Draco. "Que fabriques-tu avec des vinyles alors que tu as déjà une quantité impressionnante de CDs ?"

Draco haussa des épaules d'un air indifférent, mais Harry aurait juré que ses joues pâles s'étaient légèrement colorées. "C'est pour le jazz. Je n'aime l'écouter que sur vinyle."

Et en effet, en y regardant de plus près, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que des artistes de jazz sur ce support. Il sourit doucement, mi-attendrit par la découverte d'une telle collection, mi-victorieux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu percé à jour ce mystère qu'était Draco Malfoy.

"Bon je ne t'ai pas emmené chez moi pour que tu passes en revue mon appartement, Potter, mais pour qu'on commence à travailler sur cette affaire. Viens t'asseoir et raconte-moi encore une fois, dans les moindres détails, ce qu'il s'est passé. N'omets pas le moindre petit passage, même insignifiant. Ce sont eux, habituellement, qui nous donnent le plus de renseignements."

Harry soupira doucement, sortant de sa rêverie musicale, et alla pour s'asseoir en face du bureau de Draco, ce dernier s'étant installé à son ordinateur, mais il se raviva au dernier moment. Cette situation semblait beaucoup trop "formelle" pour lui, et il avait peur d'être aussi nerveux que le premier jour où il était venu voir Draco. Il fit donc le tour du bureau et prit une chaise pour s'installer à côté du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce geste et attendit patiemment que son Mac s'allume.

"Mais d'abord, je vais enregistrer ce que tu vas me raconter. Ca ne te dérange pas ? C'est utile lorsque je veux revenir sur un détail." Devant la grimace réticente de Harry, Draco continua. "Ne t'inquiète pas, l'accès à mon ordinateur est réglementé par un mot de passe. J'en ai un autre pour ouvrir les dossiers de mes clients, et un autre encore pour les fichiers les plus sensibles."

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. "Et tu réussis à tous les retenir ?"

Draco sourit doucement, presque modeste. "Ce n'est qu'une question de petites astuces mémotechniques."

Harry demeurait sceptique quant à la réelle utilité d'une telle sécurité, mais restait tout de même impressionné par la capacité mémorielle de son interlocuteur. Il soupira encore une fois avant de recommencer son récit, si douloureux soit-il à revivre. Draco l'écoutait attentivement, lui demandant parfois des détails sur tel ou tel passage, lui posant des questions sur des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensées. Harry se pliait avec obligeance aux exigences de Draco, faisant tout pour être le plus clair possible dans ses propos. Après plus d'une heure de monologue ponctué par quelques interruptions de Draco, Harry acheva enfin son témoignage. S'en suivit un long silence, moins lourd que lors de la première révélation de Harry, mais cela n'empêchait cependant pas ce dernier de se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Il observa Draco qui finissait de griffonner des notes. Soudain, celui-ci s'arrêta en pleine relecture et leva la tête vers Harry.

"Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais accompagné de Tonks, Lupin et Shacklebolt ? Et c'est tout ?"

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe. "Oui bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'eux. A l'origine,Mundungus Fletcheraussi devait nous rejoindre, mais j'ai jugé qu'il nous gênerait plus qu'autre chose alors bon..."

Draco leva un sourcil, soudain très intéressé. "Mundungus tu dis ? Le cleptomane ?"

Harry se rappela soudain comment le sorcier avait dévalisé l'ancienne maison des Black pour revendre les objets de valeur. Une vague de colère le submergea et il serra les poings. "Oui, exactement. C'est un être méprisable, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Dumbledore avait toujours insisté pour le garder au sein de l'Ordre."

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas risquer que Mundungus révèle des informations à Tu-Sais-Qui. Surtout que celui-ci est très capable de lever un sort d'Oubliettes." Une pause. "Il n'empêche que cette crapule devait être là le jour de la perquisition, et tu dis qu'il n'est pas venu ?"

Harry secoua la tête, ne sachant pas trop où Draco voulait en venir avec son raisonnement. "Il était prévu qu'il vienne. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. J'ai eu peur qu'il vole des objets au manoir, comme il l'avait fait chez Sirius" rajouta-t-il avec hargne.

"Hum, il aurait été mieux qu'il vienne avec vous, même s'il fallait prendre le risque qu'il dérobe des objets. Qui sait ce que cette pourriture peut entreprendre quand il se sait non surveillé."

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il a trempé dans ce coup-monté ?"

"J'ai toutes mes raisons de le croire. Mundungus faisait certes partie de l'Ordre, mais il était surtout très proche des gens du Ministère. Ajoute à cela un esprit pernicieux et facilement corruptible, je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi je le soupsçonne."

Draco s'étira gracieusement, comme un chat. Harry le regardait, à demi fasciné et perdu dans ses propres pensées.

"Bon maintenant, Potter, tu m'excuses mais je vais mettre quelques minutes à recopier tout ça sur l'ordinateur", dit Draco en montrant son calepin de prise de notes. "J'aurais encore besoin de toi, si jamais j'ai des précisions en plus à te demander." Harry hocha la tête. Draco sourit poliment. "En attendant, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, prends un verre ou installe-toi sur le canapé si tu veux."

Harry hocha encore une fois la tête, silencieux. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à être fatigué, après avoir revécu une seconde fois en récit cette journée difficile, sans compter l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il se leva et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. En regardant d'un air absent les flammes danser dans l'âtre, il réalisa la drôle de position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était là, tranquillement étendu sur le canapé de _Draco Malfoy_, dans le luxueux appartement de Park Avenue de _Draco Malfoy_, et avec _Draco Malfoy_ qui tapotait tranquillement sur son clavier. Pas de bagarre ni d'effusion de sang. Au contraire, il régnait dans l'espace une tranquille atmosphère de bien-être. Harry se sentait bien, il avait chaud. Le bruit du clavier le berçait doucement et, enveloppé d'un doux sentiment de sécurité, Harry s'endormit.

Ce ne fut qu'en achevant son texte que Draco releva la tête vers le salon. Ne voyant pas la tête brune de Harry dépasser de dessus le canapé, il se dirigea vers celui-ci, intrigué.

"Hey Potter, je voulais te dem..."

Draco ne put qu'être attendri un moment devant cette scène. D'abord la joue appuyé contre sa paume, Harry avait fini par glisser dans son sommeil et était maintenant à peu près couché sur le canapé. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, accentuant l'expression innocente et infantile de son visage quand il dormait. Ses cheveux étaient disséminés partout sur son visage et pendant une fraction de seconde, Draco eut l'envie de tendre la main pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Au lieu de cela, il soupira.

"Potter...debout." dit-il doucement. Il eut l'envie soudaine de secouer le jeune homme comme un pommier, simple petite vengeance de leurs années de collège, mais se retint. "Hey, la marmotte, réveille-toi" reprit-il à la place, d'une voix douce qui l'étonna.

Ces paroles eurent juste pour effet de faire grommeler le concerné, qui s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé. Draco hésita entre avoir l'air agacé et sourire.

"Potter je te préviens, tu te réveilles ou sinon..." Mais Draco ne trouvait pas de menace suffisante ; pour une fois, il semblait faire faux bon à son ancienne réputation de Serpentard. Au lieu de cela, il soupira doucement, rendant les armes.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et extirpa de son armoire une couverture supplémentaire. Il l'étendit sur Harry en prenant soin d'avoir l'air dégagé et non pas l'expression attendrie d'une mère-poule qui borde son poussin. Après cela, il s'étira longuement et éteignit son ordinateur avant d'aller se coucher.

"Bonne nuit, Potter" murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

* * *

**A propos de la musique** : J'adore le -malheureusement dissout- groupe Lamb. Trip-hop envoûtant, mêlant tonalités électroniques et presque mécaniques à l'incomparable voix de sa chanteuse. Cette chanson s'applique surtout à la fin de ce chapitre. 

J'ai vraiment fait un effort sur la longueur du chapitre cette fois-ci ! ...Ah, ça ne se voit toujours pas ? Bon bah il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me pendre ! TT Sinon petite anecdote, si je cite ce morceau précis de Mozart, c'est qu'il s'agit de la musique favorite d'Ewan McGregor, mon acteur préféré...Hum oui, je sors ? Bon ok ok uu Au prochain chapitre !


End file.
